Blue Flame
by 99rain99
Summary: After his father died, he attended to Cram school even if he has to hide his true self. Being the son of Satan isn't easy, and his darkened mind is trying to eat him away. Will Rin be able to survive or will he drown into his own ravenous flames? Yaoi warning!
1. The Heir of Satan

_**Warnings: Swearing and lemons! Don't like, don't read!**_

_**Others: Enjoy!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>''Blue Fire''<strong>_

_''If I needed a reason to everything bad that happened, I'd drown into the answers that never reached my ears..''_

_**''Only one curse was to be fallen upon the demons.**_

_**Only one rule to be followed.**_

_**From the days no one remembers,**_

_**an infant was born.**_

_**Different from all the others,**_

_**A scary child with a black heart.**_

_**A demon child,**_

_**opened it's eyes with bleeding blood.**_

_**Smirked once, then pulled the corrupted eyes off,**_

_**laughing, and loving the pain.**_

_**The Satan,**_

_**the master of demons,**_

_**his will to be obeyed.''**_

_**0: Prelude:**_

_''The flame''_

_''Surrounded by the heat I wrapped my jacket tighter around my body. It felt like the blue flames were only jokingly tickling me. Still I shivered, it felt horrifying and scary. I'd rather die than own those monstrous flames, they were not a part of me. There was no way they'd be mine...! For it was the mark of the king of demons, Satan's mark.''_

I really never believed in their words. I doubted of course, for I knew I was different, but my father could always save me from the pain by his gentle words. He got hurt, but still he fought his way to me, embraced me tightly and said that it'd be okay. He _promised_ that everything would be okay. Of course I believed. Even if their bad words kept hitting my heart, I started to hear them more silently.

I knew they existed behind my back but as long as I didn't look at them, they remained only deep within my closed mind...But when the first flames burst out and I heard the sweet screams, the anger within me awakened and burnt everything it touched. No more my father could reach my heart with his words. Even if he made me stop flaming, but burning never quite stopped, for inside me lived a shadow. And that shadow dwelled inside my heart becoming slowly my true self: The true blue demon.

_''I screamed my throat dry, but noboby answered. Only the demon in me kept laughing madly, pulling me back to darkness filled with monsters and pain...''_

_1: ''Heir of Satan''_

_''He only existed inside my shadow but as I released the dark powers I had in me, I changed forever. And he became more than a mere shadow... He became ''me''_

After I leaned that everything in my life had been just a lie, I fell. The flames were so warm on my skin before they started to burn it. I felt the skin leave the flesh, the smell of burning, the smoke on my eyes casting them on fire. My ears breaking by the voice of my own screaming. And then I awoke. Nothing was on fire, but still I felt it dwell inside me, ready to burst out anytime. I couldn't control, it until I'd trully learn to control my emotions for they were bonded strongly.

My flames reached strongly to my feelings. Wherever I was very angry the flames were burning hungrily. When I was sad, they were as lame as the burnt flame... But when I became _afraid, _the flames were enormously deadly, and I would go rampage. The things didn't bother me much until I learned, how dangerous the fire really was. And my fire wasn't just some regular fire, it was _blue. Deep bright _**blue. **It made me special...In a bad way.

''Ni-san! Wake up! the school is starting soon and I won't let you skip the lessons...'' Yukio, my younger brother's voice pierced my ears painfully even if he was shouting from the door. I gripped the blanket around me tightly and sighed.

''Yes, yes! i'm coming...'' If I wanted to become stronger, I had to rise up. Every damn morning the same thing, and it was hard. Yawning, I stood up and looked out of the window. The dark clouds were gathering near the True Cross Academy. I scolded at the sight, and I knew that the storm was coming. I dressed and slipped quietly out of my room to the empty passage. Nobody was to be seen, the whole dorm seemed to be empty.

''Like a damn ghost house, and everything because of me!'' I thought angrily. Yes, I was just a bit special from other students even if they themselves weren't just any regular teens either. They were _Cram _school students, learning stuff to become Exorcists.

''Ohyaoo...'' I muttered and stepped into the kitchen. Yukio greeted back and finished his tea. ''Your breakfast might be cold by now but I'm sure that you'll manage...'' He said and I sat down.

''itadakimasu...'' The food was cold, but it wasn't like I'd complain. I took everything what was given. Yukio stared me as I ate in silence. ''Is something bothering you today Ni-san?'' He asked. I stopped for a second but just to shook my head.

''Nah, it's nothing. The weather's just making me bit confused..'' I murmured and continued my eating. He sighed and smiled a bit. ''Well... hurry up. I see you at the class..'' And he left leaving me alone. I raised my eyebrows, but it didn't actually matter. For me everything was already...

_''Hahaha! NEVER once seen such a special creature! You belong to both, darkness and light... but which one controls you truly?''_

_I? Special? How's that...? I'm... just a kid... A normal... child... There's nothing wrong with me...? ..or is there?_

''Rin.''

I opened my eyes. ''Huh..?'' I had closed my eyes and I gripped onto my katana so tightly that my hands had started to bleed. For a second I was sure that I was a glimpse of blue flashing before my eyes, then it disappeared. I stared blankly at the sword in my hands remembering how I got it. Kurikara, the demon slaying sword I got it from my father, was a small gate bertween Assiah and Gehenna. I took it everywhere with me since it was the only thing that kept my flames from bursting out.

''I... '' I couldn't find the words. Sometimes something in my head just snapped but why was I about to unleash the sword? Was I really that afraid? My brother knelt beside me and took the sword from my bloody hands. He stared at me. ''If you release your emotions of fear, this apartment will burn and the principal won't like that...'' He said and took a look at my hands.

''Ouch...'' I moaned as he wrapped a bandage around my hands. I didn't look at him, I didn't want to admit that I had made a fuss again.. ''Really Ni-san... You should try to control youself more. What if others saw you burning like that?'' I didn't answer. I just grabbed my katana and rose. ''Oi!'' He yelled and caught my hand, but I shook it off. I stopped at the door.

''It doesn't matter...''

I left, and just before I stepped out of the main door, it started to snow. I cursed the name of God, and wrapped the little jacket tighter around myself, and ran. Running into the snow storm felt actually so damn free. Like I had just stepped into a new world without no chains over my shoulders. I didn't need to carry such a burden... But that's only a child's dream huh? There was nothing more than this ravenous truth, which lusted for my blood.

See, I'm not a human at all... I am a **demon.** Yeah... it's still hard to accept when all my life they told me that I was a normal human kid. When I learned the truth... All my life, all the memories bad or good burned in blue right in front of my eyes. And I... killed my father. In blue flames I seeked his hands screaming but he was already... gone.

I'm a demon, born from a human female. So, I'm a bit special at that too, but the most horrifying thing was that my father was actually the king of demons, **Satan. **I was his son but I hated him with everything I had. The blue flames were his mark... The powers were sealed into my katana _Kurikara, _the demon sword, but when I learned the truth, the seal broke...and now every freaking monster is after me.

Satan wanted me come back to _Gehenna, the world of demons, _but I refused. And now he's trying to get me back. I managed to close the gate of Gehenna. It remains between the demon realm and our world, _Assiah,. _

My father tried to protect me, but as Satan had taken the control over him, he killed himself in order to save me from ending up being taken to Gehenna. At that time... I released Kurikara to transform into a true demon to close the gates.

Satan disappeared, but he promised to come back to me. Mephisto, the headmasterof True Cross Academy, took me as his pupil, even if he was supposed to dispose me. I never knew either, that Yukio had been studying exorcism many years, he is now our teacher. I swore to kill my father, and that's still the aim I'm going forward. That's the only thing that matters now. I shall become an exorcist, and beat Satan to prove myself, and get stronger in order to live. Because if I doubt, I'll end up drowning into my own flames...

I have **seen **it. My _mirror-self, the __**other **__me. _It's scary... I don't ever want to face it again..

''Hey Okumura!'' I raised my head just to see a certain person looking at me. Ryuji Sugaro 'Bon' and his friends had stopped at the doorway. I was drenched, but calmly I walked past them without saying anything, I wasn't in the mood of playing.

''What's wrong with him Bon?'' I heard the bald kid Konekomaru Miwa asking, but the older male just kept his mouth for once. The other kid, Renzo Shima was a calm guy. He never was depressed about anything, so he just kept as silent.

Usually Bon'd start yelling at me for we had been 'rivals' from the first day, but now he kinda got the idea that I was pissed. I was grateful... But it wasn't like Bon was an idiot. No, he was a genius with a great gift to memorize things. He was... a bit more for me than just a 'friend'

We were the high students of True Cross Academy, but secretly, we went to _Cram School. _It was a school for exorcist. There weren't many people who had the ability to see demons, but when a child was born with an ability to see, demons _saw _them, and caused some troubles for them, and that was the reason for them to become exorcist.

''Morning, Rin-kun.'' I heard a small voice approaching me. I startled as a gentle hand touched my shoulder. A blonde haired cutie startled as much as me, and looked a bit bothered. ''Oh sorry Shiemi! I was just spacing out...'' Shiemi smiled and shooked her pretty head.

''It's okay...'' She said and returned to her book. Moriyama Shiemi was my first 'friend' here in Cram school (even if I didn't dare to say it)

I had helped her to beat the flower demon that had taunted her legs. Now she was studying exorcismn to become a Tamer. Tamers were rare humans, who could summon demons, and control them. She was an old fashioned japanese girl, who loved the peace and plants, but she was strong...

I didn't pay attention to lessons as my brother arrived. I wasn't in a mood really for the lessons... Somehow I wanted to go, and _burn _something... But now I should keep things myself, because no one in the class didn't know that I was the son of Satan, and many had a great grudge against him... so it wouldn't be wise to yell about it. I could still remember old geezer's words as the truth had been revealed:

_''Remember Rin... There will be the one's, who'll come to hunt you down...''_

After the lesson ended, I was about to walk out of the room when someone grabbed me by my back, and smashed me against the wall. ''Ouch! What the hell-?'' I moaned, and opened my eyes. I was shocked to see Bon glaring at me angrily. He held my wrist, and pinned on the wall his face really close to me. I blushed lightly, but kept looking into his dark eyes. What a luck that the classroom was empty, it would be embarrassing to somebody to see us like this.. He pinned me tighter, and made me gasp in pain.

''Listen, _Rin.._'' The way he said my name made me gulp. He was in _that _mood. His breath had became heavier, and his cheeks redder. His hand was trembling as he touched my neck.

''I... I know something's wrong with ya, but I don't give a damn about it...'' He murmured huskily into my ear making me gasp again.

''I just want you to know that I'll protect ya... but I know you're hiding something from me and the others...'' His grip was almost painful now, and I bit my lips not to show it. I looked at him blankly not knowing what to say. Bon wasn't good at talking things like this, but I was somewhat happy that he tried to help me. I sighed, and closed my eyes... My head was a mess. _He _made me so hot, and so chaostic.

It was _his _fault.

''Shaddap.'' I whispered, and kissed him. He opened right away his mouth to let me explore more of his wet flesh. I moaned into his mouth as he pressed his hand over my zips rubbing gently. Saliva fell down to my cheek as hemassaged my thighs.

''Does... that feel good?'' He asked huskily. I couln't answer, but I took a shaking breath, and attacked his lips again. He pushed his body against mine making our private parts touch. ''Ahh..'' I moaned, and noticed him being hard. His eyes were glowing with lust, and his cheeks were reddish. I laughed evilly at him, and cunningly slipped my hand into his pants. He didn't quite success to mute his moan.

''Rin...'' He almost begged as I played with the tip of his manhood. I smirked. ''Who's the bossy one now, eh?'' I asked teasing. I let go of him, and pushed him away.

It wouldn't do good to get caught. Bon looked a bit disappointed, but he leaned on me as I sat back to the table. He kissed me roughly taking a hold of my messy hair. I gripped into his neck pushing him closer; he was still hard.

''...Are you sure everything's alright?'' He asked suddenly. I glanced at him, and then lowered my head.

''Yeah...''

Suddenly he embraced me. Not tightly but so carefully. ''Tell me... honestly.'' He whispered and his voice was trembling. For a second I thought of telling everything to him, but then I laughed, and pushed him off walking to the door.

I looked at him and grinned. ''Sure, my _knight!_''' and I left leaving him.

As I walked the empty passage I glanced out of the dirty window: it wasn't snowing anymore, but I still felt the coldness touching my heart. The warmth Bon's body had given me had vanished so quickly, I hugged myself. ''Such a monster am I?'' I laughed bitterly.

_''Indeed, demon.''_

Suddenly I felt a bullet pierce my right thigh and hissing, I fell onto my knees. Crawling, I turned around, and felt myself freezing. I was staring at the pointed gun aimed right into my forehead. His eyes flamed ravenously.

''We meet again... The offspring of Satan!'' The eyepatched man shouted at me. I couldn't move because of the shock that had filled my brains. I couldn't think anything else than the man in front of me. Igor Neuhaus, the survivor of 'blue night' lusted for my life.

He wanted to have a revenge over his family that Satan had killed them in 'blue night' he blamed his demons for it, and especially his son: me.

After the shock vanished, I knew that I couldn't move, because I knew how much it hurt to be hit by his bullets filled with Holy Water that was poisonous for me. Still, biting my lips I staggered back to my feet baring my teeth at him.

''What do you want...?'' I hissed pressing my hands into fits. He merely laughed bitterly not really happy at all. He truly hated me. I could tell by looking him into his eyes, where the fire burned deeply.

''Didn't I tell you, demon? I'm gonna punish you from your dad's sins! Disappear!'' He screamed and pressed the trigger. I didn't even try to dodge. I stood proudly and accepted his anger. He froze for a moment as the second bullet hit me my shoulder. ''A...arh...'' I moaned biting my sharpened teeth. The Holy Water was like a acid for me: it made my flesh burn away, and I felt the stirring pain that almost made me scream. I refused to fall down, and with legs trembling, I rose up, and looked at him with cold eyes.

''You stopped.'' I said and he snorted.

''Don't get too cocky kid!'' He yelled and took another gun and to shoot at with all he had. As I felt my flesh getting pierced and burnt, I didn't think anything. I only kept staring blankly at him, but inside... It was hell. I had to force my flames down even if they wanted so much to attack him, just a bit. But no, this was the grudge I deserved.

When I had asked to be the son of Satan? I hated him as much as Neuhaus, but he didn't listen to me. Of course he wouldn't listen... There he stood breathing hard, staring at me. The blood dropped from the bloody holes all over my body. I knew that if he had continued any longer, I would have really died. The wounds started to heal slowly, but it hurt. I sighed wiping the blood away from my lips.

''Are you satisfied for today?'' I asked, and he roared in rage. His legs were shaking madly, and his hands trembled as he pointed the empty gun at me.

His eyes burned me completely while he stared, but I kept my ground.

''Please... Just please die already, demon...'' He muttered and left leaving me. After he was gone, I fell onto the bloody floor. I coughed harshly, but I knew I wouldn't die. I wanted to laugh, but somehow my mind was a blank of paper right now. I let my hand wander around my messy hair. I smiled at the darkness as the blue blames lit around me.

_''I... the flames burn so deeply... Shall I burn with them?''_

* * *

><p><em>Rain: Helloo! Again, I'd like to know what you think, so leave a review if you want to tell me about your thoughts! Actually, Blue Flame is almost ready! I'm gonna start uploading the episodes if people will like this fic! As I said, the main pairing will be BonXRin, but there will be others too! THANK YOU FOR READING!<br>_


	2. Mark Of Devil

WARNING: YAOI! Means boyX boy! Don't like, don't read! Others, ENJOY!

* * *

><p><em><span>2: ''Mark of Devil.''<span>_

_''If only their words could kill, I'd be ashes now...''_

''Rin! Did you remember-?'' ''Hai, hai! Don't underestimate me!'' Yukio glanced at me as I walked to the fridge and started unpacking the things I bought from the shop.

I threw him his mineral water, and walked past him without saying a word of complain. I shut the door, and flung myself on the soft mattress. I kept my eyes close but my resting was almost immediately disturbed when my phone notified about a message. Tiredly I reached it from the night table, and opened it barely looking at it.

_''Meet me at my dorm at 09pm. Take your things you need for a stayover and don't be late!'' -Bon_

Just great, I sighed. He was in need again. God, boys could be so horny all over, thinking nothingbut sex. I laid myself comfy, and looked at the roof. I sighed and felt my cheeks burn red. I was blushing. Actually we hadn't done it completely, because I couldn't let him see my tail... he would freak out.

Bon was an another survivor of 'blue night' and he wanted to beat Satan. He'd definetly hate me if he knew the truth. I... had admired him from the first day, thinking he was cool... and then he told me that he liked me. It was strange, to feel to be loved by someone. But if he knew, he'd attack me or something for sure.

But I **loved **the way he touched me, whispered sweet things into my ear. I'd let him touch me, and stroke me and suck me off, but never once to let him enter me. It was hard, but he tried to understand. Maybe he thought I wasn't ready or something, but I tried to give him pleasure back. He didn't want to urge me but I knew how his desires grew everyday. He was a male after all...

''B-bon...'' I moaned while touching the throbbing dickey of my crotch. I stroked it gently then grabbed it roughly making myself gasp in pleasure. I moved my hand using rubbing it with my clothes on. It was more pleasing for me that way, somehow I was so sensitive, that it didn't need much when I already was cumming. My tail was the most sensitivest part in me. When I stroked it gently brushing the smooth fur it made me almost purr.

I ran my fingers through it, and touched the tip of it making me shiver. Then I pulled it gently in my hand and touched the tail ring near my ass. It gave me much pleasure, and the tail itself loved it. I couldn't completely control it, and now it was intertwining around my leg wanting me to take the tight jeans off, but I wouldn't.

What if Yukio came in and saw me this weak? I sighed, and stopped touching myself, Bon'd love to do that part anyway. I waited for the night to come, and since it was weeked I had spare time to study... but in the end I didn't manage to do much. I couldn't think straight, and all the time I watched the clock ticking so slowly. How long will it take for me to become an Exorcist and start going forward to accomplish my goal? How long I have to stay here, trapped?

''Brother?'' I heard him calling me as I finally started to pack my things. ''Yukio, I'm going to stay at Bon's place. Don't worry, I keep my phone with me...'' I muttered at the door when Yukio came in with worried face.

''Are you sure it's a good thing? It's a bit late...'' I smiled at him and waved my hand.

''See ya tomorrow.'' I closed the door behind me and stepped into the night. My breath was already steaming as I started walking. The excitement of the wait gave me thrills. It made me hot again, even if the weather was cold. ''Maybe... we can finally do it tonight!'' I thought and felt myself hardening.

_''Having fun, are we?'' _

I froze. A hand had appeared from the darkness and squeezed me tightly holding my hands painfully. I turned around to face the real _demon. _''Well... hello, _brother.'' _Oh god, not him!

The green haired boy with funny clothes held me pretty close. He was freaking strong, even if he didn't look like it. He had a green strange hair and green small eyes. He had his usual bored expression on his face but this time... his eyes were burning with lust. He licked his lips with his long tongue. He was the earth king, one of the eight demon kings: Amaimon.

''H-hey... let me go...'' I struggled in his strong grip but he only smirked. He lifted my chin with his other hand, and buried his face into my neck. I trembled as I felt his hot breath on my skin.

''Let's play a bit, eh, _Rin?'' _Suddenly his hand was on my hardening dickey. I held a moan as he rubbed it with his hands with long black fingernails.

_''Ie...''_ I moaned as he roughly pressed his tail into my mouth.

''Now, now... play nicely brother...'' He whispered huskily, and pressed harder. The tail wet in my mouth, and I felt like throwing up. Suddenly his hands disappeared, and I thought that he had left, but then something pushed me to the snowy ground. I felt the hard distance hitting my knee and it started to bleed immediately.

''Ouch, that hurt bastard!'' I screamed but he was on me again. He sat on my belly with spread legs and his tail quickly grapped mine intertwining them around. He grinned at me, and licked my cheek.

''S-stop it!'' I murmured trying to get away, but it _felt _so damn good! His tail massaged my own and I bet he felt it because he himself was hardening by the moans.

''But your body says something else, hm?'' He said and kissed me. His kiss was something else than I was ever felt.

He didn't _ask _for permission, he just brutally brushed himself in. He bit my lower lip making me gasp in pain, and he attacked my lips once again slipping his tongue in. It felt so nice since his tongue was huge. I felt him hardening more as he pressed himself onto my dickey.

He released my hands which fell lifeless to my sides. He tore my shirt open and attacked the bare skin. He smirked at me who tried to keep myself quiet by biting on my hand.

''Don't resist it little bro... just feel it all..'' And with those words he unzipped my jeans and took it in his hand. I couldn't hold the moans anymore, I just wanted him to keep going.

_''The air was freezing me... hard distance rubbed painfully my skin tearing it gently and sweetly.. somehow, the demon in me loved it... so rough...''_

He had stopped, and he was looking straight into my eyes. His face bothered me for a second for his eyes had gone blank like in surprise. Then the smirk came back, and slowly he started storking me.

''No.. no... ahh..'' I moaned. His face melted to a chuckle as he stroked me his hand wetting by every stroke. His face was close to me as he watched my expression. It was embarrassing, but at the moment I didn't care.

My whole body was on fire, and the blue flames had started to burn. It melted the snow around us making the ground hot by the ravenous flames. The flames slowly but surely overcame my body, and made me turn into a demon. I was so surprised I could've died. Kurikara wasn't unleashed. It lay next to me, still tightly leashed. _Was the seal cracking?_

He grinned like he was pleased and suddenly he took it in his mouth, caressing it with a skill making me forget about the sword. It didn't matter now that we were in public. It didn't matter that it was Amaimon doing this to me when I needed it so much it almost hurt...! Nothing mattered as long as he kept sucking on my throbbing manhood.

''A..ah...'' I moaned and pressed into his hair to make him suck harder.

''H-harder...'' I moaned desperately as he slowed down licking it so darn teasingly. He let out a laughter, and obeyed my wish by sucking it with all his mind. I was so close of coming, I could tell. My whole body was trembling, my back was above from the ground.

''I'm.. hnh... so damn close...!'' I moaned clinging onto his green hair. Just when I was about to release myself, suddenly he jerked himself from me. I moaned in disappointment, but he lowered himself and pressed our lips together. This time _I _answered bac,k pressing him ravenously in my mouth almost begging more. My hands intertwined around his neck, and with _force _I made him choke between our kiss.

_''... You're a true demon after all...''' _

I could've sworn that I heard him muttering to me inside my mind. I stared at him in a shock. Gently he pushed me farther. He pet my ha,ir and touched my still red cheeks looking puzzled. He looked so pleasant and calm right now. The smile didn't fade as he kept staring at my breathlessly figure. I didn't know what this meant, but my body was still trembling. I, under him, unzipped and hard.

''Amaimon..?'' I half asked, half purred as he touched my tail. He smiled sweetly kissing my hand. Suddenly his tail let go of me, and his expression changed a bit. It was somehow... _twisted._

The flames, that had burned so strongly for a second ago, disappeared. He kissed me lightly, and disappeared without saying a word.

Slowly I rose up and zipped my jeans again. I stood up from the snow that had made my jeans and back wet. I shivered, it was _cold. _I realised that he hadn't finished doing me and I blushed. I felt.. sick somehow. I was shocked to see the clock.

''09.57pm?'' I almost screamed, and started running. As I arrived at the door of Bon's door, suddenly I hesitated. I turned around and I could've sworn that I saw _him_ disappearing into the cold air. I shook my head and knocked. Almost suddenly a pair of strong hands grabbed me and pulled me in to a warm embrace.

''RIN!'' He yelled. I was too shocked to move. Bon squeezed me hard and he was still trembling. Then he pulled me away and shook me.

''NEVER! Never do that again! You can't just be this late without saying anything! I tried your phone millions of times but you didn't answer, I was so afraid that something had happened!'' In his eyes were a shine of pure relief, so I smiled.

''Yeah.. I'm sorry..'' I murmured and kissed him with my swollen lips, but luckily he didn't notice anything. I had hided my tail in my shirt and it was uncomfortly moving 'cause of Amaimon's doings. Geez, what had gotten into me? He was a fucking freak and an enemy! Why had I let him do those things to me that... made me this hot?

It was embarrassing but I and Bon took a bath together, since my clothes were soaking wet and dirty. I lied that I had fallen. He washed my hair while I sat my eyes close. My tail was hidden inside my towel that I never took off, but it was trembling in pleasure as his long fingers rubbed my head.

''Hey Rin..'' He suddenly asked and I purred back in answer. His hands had stopped.

''Now when I think of it... you've seen me completely naked many times but...'' I froze. Oh no, this wasn't going to lead to anything good.

''Why do you always order me out when you're washing yourself or never take a shower with us? Is there something bothering you..?'' He was hiding his real aim, but he had a bit of truth in his words. In other words: He wanted to see me and second: he was asking now why. I sighed and turned to face him.

''I'm not...'' _''A human...'' _I wanted to finish but I couldn't. I washed the soap away when he was suddenly pinning me to the wall. He licked my shoulder, and I moaned, but suddenly his hand was on my ass squeezing tightly. I gasped and tried to get away but he held me tightly.

''Bon..'' I gave a warning to him which usually made him stop if he was going too far, but now he only smirked.

''You want it as much as I do...'' He whispered into my ear and made me gasp. Now his hand slipped inside my towel lifting it.

''NO!'' I screamed and suddenly, with a burst of rage, I pushed him away. He almost fell to the hard floor, but kept his balance. His face was astonished as he looked at me. I was breathing heavily as I had ran, my face was full of horror that melted soon into a shock. I didn't know what to say and my legs almost gave in. The flames were so close...Then suddenly he was in front of me. I waited for a touch that never came. I opened my eyes and found him studying me. Then he laughed.

''Okay I get it hothead!'' He said and played with my hair. When I had washed his back and we got out, he tried to act as he wasn't disappointed, but he couldn't hide it. I felt my own needs throbbing painfully in my pants.

_''Oh God... I WANT to do it! But how to do it without him noticing my tail? Argh!'' _I fought in my thoughts as we did our homeworks. It was a bit awkward, him being so close trying to get the knowledge into my thick head. I was biting the pen with boredom. ''I'll never get this!'' I yelled in anger. I hated the homework Yukio gave us. It was too complex.

Bon was a teen genius, he was pretty smart, and had no problems with homeworks. He laughed at me, and shoved my head playfully.

''But you're so cute when you're dumb...'' He suddenly said and blushed. I smiled at him and didn't even complain abot the words 'cute' or 'dumb' I started biting on the pen deeply in my thoughts I licked the tip of it caressing it roughly. I didn't realize Bon watching me. When I was about to take the head in my mouth again, a hand stopped me.

''Bon?'' I asked and suddenly someone pressed me to the floor. He smirked evilly and kissed my hand.

''When you do that, it's impossible for me to focus...'' He muttered and kissed my fingers before taking them into his mouth. I gasped his name. The feeling of his wet flesh licking and sucking my fingers made me so hard and he noticed as he kept staring at my face. He let go of my wet fingers to kiss me.

He pushed me to lean onto the bed, and himself almost sat in my lap. With his skillfull fingers he started touching my neck and lowered them all the time. Then he looked at me begging.

''Can I take your shirt off?'' He asked calmly. The blood rushed into my head. My tail was right under it. He saw my face change, and he sighed. Then he kissed me again lifting me in his lap. He was embracing me. He nuzzled my neck and made me purr like a some freaking cat.

''Rin.. You know I want to touch you so much... yet I know you're hiding something under your clothes I can tell..'' I froze and he noticed my tenseness. He let go but kept me in his lap. His face was serious now.

''Rin... if you don't let me see you, just bind my eyes! I can't take this! I wanna make you mine, completely...'' At that moment as his words sank into my heart, I loved him. It wasn't only the desire or curiousness to know how it felt to be loved, but now my heart was so light... so light it could _burn! _

Slowly I started to undone my necktie and gently kissed both his eyes as he closed them. I bind them carefully and watched that he didn't see a thing. He smirked at me, resting his hands on my ass. Then slowly I pulled my shirt off, and watched out my tail positioning it to line straight with my back.

''No matter what... don't touch my back...'' I muttered him and he laughed. ''So, I can touch everything else?'' He whispered smoothly into my sensitive ears making me gasp. Slowly he his hands started to wander around my chest exploring every bit of it. My breath could steam now if I didn't watch it. He made me so hot, and soon the room was filled with soft moans. He nippled my left nipple with his teeth, and caressing the other with his fingers.

''Mmmhh..'' I held out a moan, and he smirked. He licked and sucked my skin leaving red marks that would fade soon and I wondered how to explain that to him that his work was meaningless. He held me by my shoulders as if he was afraid, that I'd escape. He smirked at me and kissed my abdomen making me gasp loudly. I clung onto his back desperately, feeling every touch like a heaven. Then he was at my dickey. He hesitated a moment like asking a permission. I lowered myself to kiss him.

''You may touch it Suguro-kun...'' I said his real name making him blush.

''As you wish, my love...'' And with those words he gently pressed his hand on my throbbing crotch. He rubbed it with his palm making me squeak in pleasure. As he wanted to hear more of me, he started pressing on it with his own hardness. ''S-suguro!'' I moaned and lifted my hips but he pressed me down, completely pleased by my actions.

''Shh.. you'll get it soon...'' He said huskily and froze for a moment to take his shirt off. Now he was only wearing his boxers. His strong chest rose slowly by his beating heart. It was so warm, his body heat. I studied every curve and muscle he had before he continued stroking me.

''It's almost time Rin..'' He whispered, and took my boxers away lifting it teasingly. I moaned as the fresh air touched my manhood soaked by precum. I trembled all over as he playfully played with it by his fingers, not really touching it. ''Bon... Please...'' I moaned and he smirked. I could feel his eyes locked on me, even if he saw nothing. So damn _exciting!_

''Please... what?'' He said whispering it into my ear licking it. I shivered again as he caressed the tip of it. ''Oh... Please touch me more!'' I kissed him desperately, deeply, voice filled with desire as I commanded him to continue his doings.

He started to stroke me with hard pulls my precum filling his hands making the room fill with wet dirty sounds. ''Rin... uh.. your voice makes me so hard...'' He moaned huskily as I was on the edge of coming. I saw stars, it felt so good! My tail was trembling under me painfully, wanting to cling onto something but I forced it down by my weight. ''S-stop... i'll come if you do!'' I screamed in extacy, and his hand stopped.

He licked the wet liquid in his hand before starting to take his underwear away. I stopped his hands with my trembling ones.

''Can I...?'' I asked my voice low by moans. He smiled at me and sat down on the bed while I, still standing, took slowly his pants away revealing his big proud dick.

I smirked at him, and knelt between his legs. He let out a surprised moan as i took it in my hands, and licked the tip of it.

He bucked his hips closer to me wanting me to take it in my mouth, but teasingly I closed it. His face was flushed, his hands were trembling as he pressed them on my hair.

''Rin... Rin please...'' He groaned and squeezed my hair harshly. ''..I'll make it good for you, Bon...'' I said and stroked him while speaking. I returned to his hard dick, and started licking. It was big, so i wondered if it fit my mouth, but as I first tried the tip taking it in my mouth, I heard him groaning his fingernails pressing my head as he came. It was so quick that the cum filled my mouth and my face.

''Rin...!'' He whispered my name. His voice was sexily low, and his dick was wet by his cum. I smirked at him. ''You bad boy! You came without me giving you a permission...'' But it didn't matter, he was still hard. I came to sit in his lap again and kissed him giving him a taste of himself. Suddenly his hand slipped lower, and touched my entrance. His wet fingers felt so good in my ass as he started to prepare me.

First he slipped one, then another. At that moment I tensed a bit but got used to it soon. As he thrust the third finger he reached my special spot inside, and he made me moan. He grinned and kissed me. He started to finger fuck me roughly, making me moan so loudly. I was sitting in his lap while he fucked my ass with his fingers. With every thrust he hit that spot inside me making me almost cum.

I had hardened so much, and he himself too. Then he took the fingers away, and I moaned in disappoinment. He kissed my forehead and gripped on my thighs, pressing himself onto my ready hole.

''Don't worry... it'll feel so good...'' And with those words he started pressing. He was huge I had to admit, and me being a virgin didn't help at all. It hurt, but as he was fully in, I slowly got used of it. He kissed me on my shoulders and neck, and pat my head as I shivered.

''Are you alright?'' He whispered and I kissed him in response. He gave a little thrust as experience, and both of us trembled in shock. It was so good! It gave me vibrations all over, and I ordered him to move. He started to thrust in slowly filling the room with dirty voices as our wet bodies slammed together. I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed in pure pleasure, and he couldn't resist it. He threw me on the soft matress and started banging onto me roughly.

''It fels so goood, Bon!'' I screamed, and he groaned and slammed himself into me with all he had. We were so close... so darn close.

''Uh..Rin...!'' He moaned and came onto me, filling my hole with his warm seed. He thrust in couple of times and stroked my manhood, making me come almost right away. We panted hard and he pulled away. We laid together in the soft cushion breathing hard, him resting on me. Then he hugged me so tightly I gasped for breath.

_**''I love you Rin...'' **__By those words... My body completely lit on fire. It filled my empty shells by warm gentle fire lit by him. His love was so warm... I loved it, and loved him. Oh how I wanted to have him become mine! But how could I..? When I was a demon? _

Still that warmth drove me over the edge. I kissed him much more passionately than I ever had. He was surprised by my actions, but I was too harsh. I couldn't control it. My tail was eagerly waving behing my back as I tried to **eat **him. My long tongue explored every part in his mouth not letting him breathe.

He had started to move uncomfortablely in need of air. He tried to push me away but I ignored him ,for again I had gained an inhuman strenght. I didn't understand anything, I only wanted to taste him more... more and my fangs were sharpened, making him bleed. He screamed into my mouth, but I only loved it.

I loved him so much, so much that I wanted to hurt him. Make him scream my name, make him want meso desperately. I twisted his hands, making his scream again. I bit him hard and he squeaked. I heard my wild heartbeat, and I smirked. I only wanted him to _treasure me infinitely._

**''Stop it, RIN!''** He screamed from the top of his lungs, and pushed my back with all his mind. I opened my eyes, and he looked straight into my eyes filled with blue flames. He had taken the necktie off but, I didn't understand it right away. I realized that I had _drown_ into my demon side. His mouth was bleeding, and he was bruised. Blood rushed into my head as I realized, that _he could see me._ I could see the terrified shock in them before something bright flashed.

The blue flashed filling the room, and he let out a scream. I fell down on the floor and as I got up, I noticed that I was in my full demon form. I was horrified, how my powers had..? I looked around and froze. I saw Amaimon out of the window, holding my _unleashed _sword.

''MY SWORD!'' I wanted to scream. He had taken it while he had kissed me. I hadn't noticed at all. Bon had opened his eyes, and he was staring at me with horror. My ears had grown, my teeths sharpen and my black tail had come out. The blue fireballs were burning in my forehead like horns... A demon stood in front of him. His mouth had fallen open, and he couldn't move. I just saw his eyes looking at _me._

''Bon...'' I tried but when he heard my voice his face suddenly darkened. He roared in rage and sprang onto his feet.

''SHUT UP YOU FILTHY SATAN'S OFFSPRING!'' He screamed with the top of his lungs. With a glance I saw Amaimon grinning behind the window before disappearing. I couldn't move, I had frozen. Bon was heavily breathing his eyes killing me each second. I heard running footsteps, and I turned to look at him sadly. My eyes wet with shining tears.

_''..Sorry...''_

I jumped out of the window. The lights had turned on and I heard yells. I noticed my sword lying on the snow. I picked it up, and leashed it. The flames disappeared., but I could still _feel _them in me.

I turned to look at Bon, who had come to the window. Still I could feel the hatred towards me, the demon. I turned my back at him, and ran to the dark road.

_''At that moment... my heart was pierced. I had just shown love to someone when it broke down right away... I knew that I wouldn't dare to love anyone ever again...''_

* * *

><p><em>Rain: Yeah, the lemon in here is the same as Uncontrollable Desire's. I had taken it originally from Blue Flames but I tried to make it better. Please let me know if I can make this better or if there's some mistakes anywhere, thank you :)<br>_


	3. Pain

_Wanings: Swearing, violence, YAOI ALERT! means BoyXboy! Don't like, don't read! Others: enjoy!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><span>3: ''Pain.''<span>_

_''Imagine yourself... burning alive. Slowly. Your skin melting away from your bones, eyes burning off, your muted screams for no one to hear..''_

I cried. I returned to my dorm, but I had climbed to the roof to mourn alone. Kuro, my demon cat, had found me there and came to comfort me. He understood me, but he himself couldn't understand 'emotions' for I was a half demon.

Demons could feel but so differently. Demons could love, but they loved screams, they loved pain, and I, the halfling, was trapped between pain and pleasure.

I was a half of both. Love and hatred, black and white, night and day. I couldn't chose which one I loved the most, I couldn't control them, I couldn't _control _myself. I loved Bon, I loved to touch him but I loved to hurt him. His beautiful blood drenching me completely. His screams, his eyes begging me... I sighed, and buried my head into my hands. I hated it so much.

_''Master...'' _He purred sadly and moved into my lap. I hugged him, and looked at the snowy view. It was beautiful, dark and a bit cold, but completely sad.

The Cross Academy was built in a small hill, and it was like a miniature city... for me it was hell. My life sucked badly... What was point to love, when that 'love' was just a twisted meaning, filled with lies? I clung onto my head, and pressed roughly. The scratches started to bleed, but it didn't matter. Why not to make this 'demon' disappear.

_''Stop it, Rin!'' _Kuro screamed and tried to bite me, but I showed him away.

''LEAVE ME BE!'' The sudden outburst of blue scared him and he fled as quickly as he could. I wanted to laugh as I stared at my trembling bloody hands. ''What I...?'' I couldn't continue. I couldn't control my emotions, but they flamed so brightly. I hated it... every part of my body.

''_A Demon... but born from a human... I'm both and neither... What am I?''_

A sudden wave of pain made me held a scream. The blue flames lit suddenly even if Kurikara was leashed. With trembling hands I reached for it, but it started to burn as I touched it. Yelping I threw it to snow, where it stopped flaming, but I didn't. I was burning. The flames didn't disappear, and my skin had started to melt. This was nothing like it usual. The flames would overcome my body, but they _wouldn't burn me. _Why did they now decide to attack me? Did they want me dead? Want me gone? This nightmare was quickly becoming too real to be a lie.

For couple of minutes I whined in pain, but then suddenly I felt like laughing.

I grinned madly while I felt my skin slowly burning,,, maybe this was the best thing to do. To die by my own hands. I hugged myself, and the flames sucked me in. I didn't care anymore. _Fuck_ everything, I wanted to escape. I _needed_ to hide from their eyes.

_''Look! There it goes again!''_

_''Yeah.. I told my kids to stay away from him, he's a monster!''_

_''I don't understand why anyone would try to raise a kid like him..''_

_''He should die, DIE!''_

I just _had_ to cover my ears from their words, but suddenly there was nobody to cover the words. No one to silent the screaming, no one to embrace me when I was going berserk. No one to love for... Nobody... to _love _me. Something snapped completely in me and I fell down unconscious.

First, I didn't know anything. Next so slowly the picture started to roll in front of my shut eyes. Then a voice, calm, but serious filled my head but in reality... it didn't exist at all:

Flashback:

_''Between the world burning, I saw a small boy. First I thought of yelling at him to get away from the ravenous flames, but he didn't seem to be bothered. The child just walked calmly between the flames his head down. I couldn't see his face. Then suddenly he stopped ,and I head a small chuckle. The he burst into laugh so horrifying. His small body trembling, his bloody hands shining. _

_The half of his head had burned off but the rest... the rest was of a demon's. A half-demon stood before me his eyes shining with madness. That little child, laughed as the flames turned blue around his small body. The son of satan, a reflection of his father... _

_But the other side, the burnt side ,cried softly, and begged the other to stop... Only if humans could see that side...That child burned more than any of us... in a deep heavy desperation... never to escape that fate of truth of him being a demon... Nobody wouldn't be able to surpass that sorrow, only he himself... _

_The compassion filled me, and with shaking legs I stood. up The child looked at me and grinned. He said something, but I paid no attention. I ran at him and suddenly the flames surrounded me. They burned my body and I saw no more, but I kept going. I reached him, and wrapped him into an embrace. _

_''Rin'' I called him, and he froze. Suddenly his flames didn't burn me as the demon kid started to cry. He couldn't speak, but as he clung to my ruined jacket, I felt his horrifying pain of loss. I smiled at him. _

_''It'll be okay Rin...'' I promised him, and unleashed my katana. _

_Kurikara shined brightly as I pointed it at the small boy. He didn't have a time to dodge as I cut through his heart. He hissed in pain, but he couldn't scream. I smiled gently at him ,and suddenly the blue flames increased horribly and the burning horns appeared. His teeth sharpened and his ears grew. Quickly I glanced at his black tail that had appeared behind his back. He was definetly a demon, son of Satan. The child roared, and clung onto my hand as tightly as he could, sinking his sharp nails into my flesh._

_But still as I looked into his eyes, I saw that little afraid kid crying. I hugged him and released the old magic. The kid screamed horribly, and he tried to hit me with his claws, but I held him down. _

_Suddenly the flames died down, and the blue fire in his eyes extinguished. His body went numb and he closed his eyes. The bright light disappeared leaving us on the bloody ground. '_

_'God... please have a mercy upon his soul. He's a really kind hearted soul...'' I pet his black hair and closed my eyes. Then suddenly his demonic marks disappeared and slowly, he turned into a normal boy. He was unconscious but he breathed peacefully. I smiled at the kid... _

_''You... will be just fine..'__**Rin**__' The last tear fell down from the corner of his eye before everything vanished from his memory. It turned blank white covering the bloody past. Like that, he would be able to smile again until the truth would come and claim his lies, and turn him into a monster. I knew that someday he would return into a demon, but then... he could choose on his own, decide his own destiny. _

_He wouldn't just be erased when he's just hiding like a normal kid. Let him grow strong, and gain friends to support his burden. Let him live happily and make him learn that life's something more than just suffering...! Help him __**to love the world...**__''_

I opened my eyes. The snowing had stopped, and I was laying on the hard steel roof, my eyes red from crying. The wounds that I had made, had disappeared.(The demons heal quickly) I staggered to my feet and glanced up the sky. I felt it, the _love, _when my father had died protecting me. The memory had been sealed off in order to protect me, but now it was added to my list of painful memories... but it was definately my favorite. He could see my other-self, the afraid child in me...

_''If you struggle on, and keep smiling no matter what they say... If you take your strenght and give it to a more gentler goal, they will accept you in the end.. Never forget that, Rin..'' _

His words, still fresh in my mind made me smile a bit. Yeah, I had tried so hard, but nothing changed the facts. Still, to prove him right, I just _had _to live! He had died so i could live and beat my demon father... Before that I wouldn't die! I had promised! ''I'm... going to return!'' I whispered and looked the beautiful sky now free from the clouds.

_''Ah... It was just getting good!''_

I froze. Quickly as I turned I couldn't see a sigh of him before he knocked me harshly on the ground, making me hit my head. The steel shattered under me as he smashed me into it painfully.

Amaimon no more smiled or chuggled, his face was burning with rage. He shook me and hit me in my stomach making me cough blood. ''WHY? Why did you still struggle the darkness? If you had broken, the demon side would've awoken fully in you!''

Then I finally realized what he had been trying to do: In order to awoke me as a fully demon I used to be, he had tried to break the bond between me and others by showing me to others in my demon form. He bit his teeth hard and kicked me again screaming the same question at my face. I laughed at him and his face melted even more dangerous. I grinned at him as the pain stroke through me.

''Hehheh... I'm gonna _struggle..'' _I said and kicked him off. I wiped the blood away from my face and looked at his shocked face. ''I'm gonna _fight..._'' I said and stood up taking Kurikara up from the ground and unleashing it. ''For the last breath of mine **BEFORE BECOMING A PAWN OF SATAN!'' **He was so surprised at my sudden outburst of power that as I attacked him, the powers forced him onto the steel.

I roared, and made my flames grow stronger. I raised the sword, and with screaming I cut it through him. The utter blue flame arounded us completely. I could hear his screaming as he tried to struggle away but the power kept pressing on. I used everything, ever rage and bitter in me to smash him. I saw his face burning, the skin melting but still he couldn't die. He roared in pain and then I cut through of his stomach. _Everything drowned into the blue flames. _

I was still standing as I looked the burnt steel where he had lain just a second ago. He was gone, I knew it. Suddenly I heard voices and the door to roof opened with a loud crash.

''HALT!'' Somebody screamed. I looked at them, the pointed their guns, weapons and summoned demons at me. I felt a stick of pain in my heart, _still _they only saw a demon in me. I was all alone. I was about to turn and run when a voice cut through my brain.

''Wait a moment!'' Someone with a familiar voice called me. I turned and saw my brother Yukio standing in front of the line, his gun aimed at me.

''Yukio..'' I whispered and turned. The flames regonized him as my brother, and approached him happily. The fire arounded the ground he stood and people screamed and jumped away but he held his ground. My brother sighed and stepped forward.

''Don't go there Okumura-kun! That demon's dangerous! He's outta control!'' They yelled at him and my brother stopped. He turned around and faced them. He smiled and suddenly lifted his gun at them. They all gasped in pure surprise; who would rise his weapon to help a demon?

_''This is my dear brother you're talking about... If you raise a weapon against him, you gotta go through me first...''_

My heart stopped for a moment. I saw my father Shiro, standing in front of people trying to speak to them that I wasn't a monster. I remember how they laughed at him and said that it was impossible, but he kept going. I noticed that my brother _was the same. _He loved me, and wanted to help me. They lowered their guns but still looked unsure. Yukio turned around and smiled brightly. He held his hands for me

.''Come Rin!'' He said and I burst into tears again.

''Yukio...!'' I yelled and ran to him throwing Kurikara away from my hands. He embraced me tightly and murmured 'it's okay' in my ear petting my back. The flames disappeared as someone leashed my sword. I glanced up and saw my 'sensei' the previous pupil of old geezer, the upper first class exorcist: Shura Kirigakure.

She had a funny look on her face as she knelt down, and my brother eased the grip around me a bit. I thought that she was going to hit me so I whined at the hand she had risen, but suddenly the gentle hand brushed my messy hair. She smiled.

''You fought... pretty good actually..'' She said and grinned. I couldn't believe my ears. Shura, when we first time met, was about to kill me. She couldn't forgive me because I had been the reason Shiro died. She had loved him as her father... Then when I said that I was going to become a Paladin, the most strongest exorcist, she laughed at me.

_''Fine! I'll take your sword, and teach you! I won't give it back until you can beat me! Prove that Shiro was right by getting more stronger to beat Satan! Don't dare to fail me demon-boy!''_

And I smiled nodding. Secretly I knew that she had been watching me as I had gone a bit mad, but it was okay, she understood me.

The things worked out well, and the blame wasn't thrown at me when they watched the cameras and saw Amaimon. The demon had seriously attacked me and tried to make me go berserk. The worst thing was that now everybody, I mean _everybody, _knew that I was the son of Satan... I didn't dare to approach them because now everyone tried to avoid me and my glance, but when I passed them in the passages they started whispering... The worst thing for me was the first day after the attack.

Bon didn't look at me and others pretended like I didn't exist at all... even Shiemi. She didn't sit next to me as usually. I couldn't look at them, I didn't want to see the horror in their eyes or the blame. My brother sat with me on the lunch break. He had been worried sick when we had a very trouble by covering things up... Shura had talked with Mephisto(the demon principal, the older brother of Amaimon) and together they set up a story. Vatican wouldn't like the idea of Satan's son being around.

After school Yukio apologized and said that he had been summoned by Mephisto. I was left alone with my classmates and they realized it as well. They started to hurry away but I took my things slowly.

I started backing my books deep in my thoughts, unalarmed. Then suddenly I felt something hitting me... _hard. _ I went through the table painfully hitting the floor. Then a harsh fingers gribbed my hair painfully, and lifed me just to get smashed back to the steel floor. I felt my insides crushing, but I couldn't die. I had hit my heat so badly... There was blood all over, the attacker had destroyed the classroom. I tried to stamble to my feet but someone kicked me back to the ground, and stepped on my back.

''Argh! What the-'' I couldn't finish. My eyes widened in shock as I realized that I was staring at a blade. Everything flashed through me, _death, sorrow, pain, _endlessly in Gehenna.

I grew more afraid quicker than ever as I realized how close the death was, my flames were so close to lit. Then I realized that the sword was trembling. ''Huh?'' I looked up and saw Bon. His eyes were full of tears... Tears, regret, hatred... pain? Suddenly he lowered the sword, and it fell down really close to my head. I felt the foot leaving my back but I didn't get up. I waited him to wander away a bit more before I gathered my courage to sit. I looked up at him, he hadn't stopped crying. He was completely trembling, hugging himself like in cold.

''I... can't!'' He whispered to himself, he didn't even notice as I stood. He pressed his head tearing his hair. ''I'm sorry everyone..! i can't kill him-! He's my... my...no... he's a monster... I **don't love him!**''

I wanted to scream at that point. I trembled and backed away until I hit the wall. My flames... were so close... damn close. How could he say that...? How could he leave me like this?

_''Is.. Is __**that ALL **__I mean to you?''_

He jumped shocked and looked straight into me. My eyes burnt blue. The irises had turned red and demonic, I **felt **it: The love I felt, for him and _he crushed it. _He wanted to kill me. To erase everything that had happened between us, he was afraid. I could tell. I rushed up with the flames all over my body, roaring. He screamed and tried to protect his face. So _**fuckin' scary.**_

_''Hey Bon... Do you know what? When a demon gets a hold of someone's heart... it won't easily let the pray escape.,.. When... I fell in love with you, I felt something gribbing my heart and squeezing it hard. The demon wanted to crush that ugly emotion, it didn't belong to my heart... but I shut him off. My love is human, it's pure...but I'm not gonna let you go! We're bonded! I love you Suguro! If you don't love me anymore, __**then KILL ME!**__'_

I could tell he blinked several times. The flames were gone as a true demon was hugging him, and sobbing. I couldn't help it yet it was so sweet. It hurt so much... to have my heart pierced. I clung onto him and screamed like he was dead.

''Why! Why Bon...? I love you so much it hurts! You're the only one I adore! I'm.. a demon yes... yet I love you! So, please understand me!'' He had frozen, barely breathed. His shirt was wet by my blood and tears. I didn't return back to my human form even if Kurikara was leashed. My ears, teeth had grown, my tail trembled as much as my body. I looked into him, into his brown eyes, begging.

''Bon...'' I muttered his name and kissed him. It tasted like blood. Even if I wasn't human, I desperate needed him. He had broken my heart, so I'd throw it right into his feets. I kept kissing him, but any I got back. I licked his neck, sucked and marked him as mine. He didn't raise a hand against me. I bit his ear, his lips to make him bleed but he didn't response, he didn't struggle.

He just stared at my desperation that could be seen from my eyes, to smell it from my skin as I pinned him as close as possible. He could hear it from my mouth as I called his name many times. I cried. The tears turned into blood, and blood turned into _blue. _**I really burned at that moment.**

_''In the end... no matter what I did, I hit him, bit him, cursed him, burned him, nothing happened. He remained like a doll, staring. At that moment, he __**was **__the devil and I the hurt lamb... Either way... he left me crying, and ending up drowning into my flames that loved my desperation...''_

* * *

><p><em>Rain: Yeah, this is REALLY angst and saaddd. Poor Rin, I feel bad for him... Anyway, thanks for reading and I'd be so happy if you told me your opinions!<br>_


	4. Darkness Dwells 1: Darkened Past

_Warnings: Angst and shounen-ai! Don't like, don't read! others: enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>4: ''Darkness Dwells...'' part 1: Darkened Past<br>_

**''...Dark side in my heart is the unerasable sadness of the past.''**

_**''The children,**_

_**truly marvellous things.**_

_**to be modified into rightness,**_

_**to see the rightful God.**_

_**Oh, sweet children,**_

_**to be put to their deathbeds so soon..**_

_**so easily they broke**_

_**by the teaching hands.**_

_**By the praying as their knees break,**_

_**by the tears they drown.**_

_**Only to realize the demonic eyes,**_

_**smiling down at you as you're cheated.**_

_**O child,**_

_**when will you be saved?''**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Satan's pow:<strong>_

_**''Oh, how he suffered...Sweetly, and then took it as a part of his body. When he grew used of it, he used the pain as his own... He made it turn into a sharp weapon in his hands, used it to shielf himself. I could smell his fear! What a sweet scent of death, covering his eyes. ''**_

_**''I haven't felt this excited for billions of years. This kid has something... Deep within those blue eyes I saw a shadow of true fuckin' monster: The one I seeked. He is to become my right hand, The one to destroy Assiah, it has to fall into hands of hell. ''**_

_**''I can see it all already... Him killing those weak bitches, him smiling at them before the slaugher... Somehow his flames were... more hungry than mine, but it was the part of him that was of a greedy demon. My son, to become a weapon...Before that, he's to be tamed..Fall more, my son... Grief in your darkness, become more darker, lean onto your powers... then come to me and let us unit once again...''**_

* * *

><p>The world rolled around me. I never caught the idea of it, why it was so hard? I kept living, hard as it was now when everybody hated me. I kept coming to lessons, trained under Shura's lead, trying to get hold of my flames... but I grew wearier, I grew numb, I grew broken, I grew empty. I did everything that was told in order to become the weapon for the vatican, but still.. I had lost my spirit. Nothing mattered to me anymore, nothing made me excited or happy. Only cold desperation remained in me like a cancer.<p>

Yukio had tried many times to talk me about it, but never I answered him. How could he understand? How could anyone? How it felt to be a monster, to be blamed for the crimes I never did. My whole existence was a sin. Every breath I took was a gas for the air, evey step made the ground crumble. I was the sickness for the world. Oh, so many wanted to kill me. i felt it as I walked past them. The Vatican had set me watchdogs under the threat of being executed if I gone berserk again. I tried to control myself, but it was too difficult when I wanted to go on a rambage and tear their blaming eyes off.

One night I was again on the roof watching the cold sky. I had been training alone lately for it was so free without eyes watching me. Kuro helped me much to train with the wooden sword since I wasn't allowed to use Kurikara. The winter was gone and spring had just arrived. It wasn't so cold anymore, but the fresh air calmed me. Kuro yawned and I smiled at him. I petted his neck and he purred in pleasure.

''let's go back...'' I said and we slipped off. I took a warm shover to wash away the cold sweat from my body. It was relaxing. After I got out, I fell onto my bed and sighed. Yukio would freak out if he noticed that I had been away. He was so protective sometimes... ''How... how long it''ll take me to accomplish my goal..?'' I muttered loud closing my eyes.

''Ah, I wonder that many times.'' I startled and opened my eyes only to see a white dog in front of me. The dog looked at me strictly, and grinned then. My heart skipped a beat and then I furrowed badly as I realized who it was. ''What the hell are _you _doing here, you darn clown?'' The dog had disappeared but now I was staring at a full grown demon.

The man had a big white , and he was wearing very strange clothes. His irises were sharp and as demonic as his grin, but he never showed his tail. He was Mephisto Pheles, this school's principal, and a demon.

''My, my.. what a mess you've made of yourself...'' he muttered and sat down on the bed. The demon grinned at me and started to annoy me. After Shiro was killed this man was sent to kill me, but instead as I required, he took me in his care in order to create a weapon against Satan. What I had heard from Amaimon, this man was also a son of Satan and kinda my big brother... but his goals remained mistery, he himself was full of mistery.

''Whatever...'' I muttered and laid back to bed. An awkward silence remained between us before he sighed. ''You know, I really prefer that small annoying kid who used to talk big things about becoming a Paladin and so...'' He said and took away his hat and stared at me. Blood rushed back to head and made me tremble in anger. Who was this man to tell me that? He didn't understand anything. Suddenly a rough hand pulled me close by my tail, and pinned me harshly on the mattress. I squeaked but simply was too tired to fight. The man looked at me close our noses almost touching.

''Not putting up a fight eh?'' He said and grinned. His long tongue touched my cheek and made me shiver, but I refused to look at him. I closed my eyes and begged him to leave before I'd go berserk. I couldn't get angry, I couldn't die yet. I knew that if I went on rampage, Vatican would surely kill me and all our work would be in vain.

''Rin, look at me.'' he said but I shook my head still refusing to look at him until I felt him licking my ear. _''Is he... fucking real?'' _I thought and when I was about to snap at him, I felt him touch my crotch, I couldn't take it anymore, this man was fucking playing with me! Anger overcame me and I screamed. He startled a bit but didn't let go. I kept screaming and I tried to kick him away but he held me tight.

''WHAT DO YOU CARE? YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW IT FUCKING FEELS TO LIVE EVEN IF SO MANY PEOPLE WANT YOU DEAD! YOU-YOU... ARE JUST AN FUCKING OUTSIDER!'' It felt good to yell at him, but he didn't seem troubled yet he didn't let me go. I breathed loud and low and tried to get away, but he pinned me with his inhuman strenght so much that I felt my wrist crumpling.

''Look at me!'' He said more louder and this time I obeyed.

I was surprised to see compassion in his eyes for the first time. He bit his lip and looked a bit troubled.

''Do you know... why don't I ever show my tail to others?'' He suddenly asked and kept looking at me. Now when I thought about it, then... ''yeah...'' I said thinking where this was leading. He looked bothered but smiled at me, and let go of me when I had calmed down.

''When I... abandoned Gehanna and came to Assiah through from the gate... I went rampage.'' I was surprised. He was actually telling something about himself and I was eager to know more. ''Oh, I killed many and loved the world. It became my own special playground because I didn't have any limits... Soon the world became aware of me, but I refused to return to Gehanna even if Satan himself came to search for me.

He got angry at my foolishness and abandoned me. I was free of his orders and at those times Exorcist were the newest weapons against demons, I didn't know a thing about them, but they didn't know anything about me so the preference was on my side. But there was so many of them and even if I killed many... Well, in the end I got caught, and I was brought to the True Order...'' He sighed hard and looked out of the window. I didn't understand why he was telling me all of this but he continued:

''They didn't kill me since I was the first demon who looked more human, and they wanted to gain more knowledge about Gehanna and Satan. Then they learned that I was Satan's son...''

Then he looked at me and I saw some kind of soft old desperation in his eyes for the first time. ''They tortured me, hurt me, did bad things for me, but I, the demon, loved some part of them. I grew to love their dirty touches, and the wounds they made healed so fast... Everything was wiped away... But one mark remained... The only mark that remained in me... They _cut _my tail Rin..'' He whispered soflty.

It was hard for him to tell me all of this. I stared at him my mouth open. I was in shock. Was he actually telling me that they had _raped _him? Tortured him? And still he was the inspector of Japanese True Cross Branch? ''Are you... fucking kidding with me?'' I whispered in shock but his face wasn't lying. He was speaking the truth, and sighing he lowered his pants. Shocked as I was I couldn't look away: It was true, I saw the stump of his tail that had been once complete. My face was melted by pity and horror but he smiled at me, and ran his hand over my cheeks.

''Oh Rin.. You can't possibly imagine how similar we are. Once I was as young as you, a young demon.. maybe a bit more demonic than you, but still.. You can imagine the pain how I first tried to fight them and them give onto the feeling... How I got used by the time.. of their hands on me, how the blood filled my mouth as they stabbed my stomach...''

His words were pure horror to me and I had started to tremble. His hand was warm against my skin but I was thrilled. How could he speak of it with such a tone, like it was nothing?

''And then...'' He lowered to whisper into my ear I closed my eyes in fear. ''They were told to execute me.'' My eyes widened in shock.

The men who had raped him, tortutred him, and done such a things to him were now told to kill him brutally. I couldn't believe it. Mephisto laughed and wiped my forelocks out of my eyes too look into them.

''At that moment... They really were more _monstrous _than any demon I had met, but... They didn't kill me. That's the difference between demons and humans...They spared me, and started to help me. They hid me and started to take me with them to help. First it was hard for I was a demon... but after I saved couple of people, Vatican decided that it was more handy to keep me alive. Demons no more came often close to the place where I lived. I was a demon prince after all... That's the start of my story and after 400 years, I have became the inspector and head of Japanese Branch.'' He finished.

I was completely out of words. In the end, the men had saved him. Did they forgive him for being a demon? Did they pity him? Love him? Or did they just want to torture him more? Mephisto laughed again as he read my face right.

''They never touched me that way anymore.. if I didn't want to. You see, we demons love _sex... _we need it to survive. It calms us...'' He said and leaned to kiss me.

I whined but as he continued to kiss me, I actually felt so good. His large tongue explored every part in my mouth and made me moan. Mephisto smirked at me, and licked my lower lip.

''I was a bit surprised to notice that Amaimon had gotten his eyes on you, but now I see why...'' He muttered and my eyes shot wide. I pushed him away from me completely roaring in rage.

''Never do that again!'' I yelled at him and my flames lit. We had been practicing with Shura and I had finally learned to control my flames so that the things didn't burn around me, but still I needed much focusing to do that. Mephisto smirked pleased by my actions and laughed.

''Yes Yes.. i just came to cheer you up and here you are!'' With a blink of an eye he was in front of me and kissed me lightly. ''Get better soon... Rin..'' He whispered and disappeared. I cursed, and almost broke the light in my night table. What a luck that I shared a different room with Yukio nowadays since he complained about my snoring...

I fell back to my bed and thought Mephisto's words. He was honest and had told me everything with pure heart... He was still a freak, though I felt a compassion for him. Had he honestly been worried about me...? and had he come to tell me his story to comfort me? Was he trying to tell me that I could live on even if I was a son of Satan? What was Mephisto thinking really? The man was sure as mad as a madman... who had just tried to rape me! ''What a freak!'' I whispered and closed my eyes.

No,

He was _exactly _the same as I. Suddenly I felt a bit better, and fell into a peaceful dream.

_''While dreaming, I heard him... his voice approaching me gently. He didn't smile nor laugh but I could tell how proud he really was... maybe his sacrifice was not in vain...''_

To be continued..

* * *

><p>Rain: Oh, I feel bad for Mephisto now... I have always tried to imagine why he left Gehenna and how he became the principal of True Cross Academy and so on... Yeah, I realized that it may be easier for you to read if the chapter isn't so long so I cut this into a half. The other one will come up soon. THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I still want to hear your opinions about this...<p> 


	5. Darkness Dwells 2: Forgiving

_Warnings: Violence and Yaoi! Means BoyXBoy, don't like, DON'T READ! Others, **enjoy!**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><span>Darkness dwells 2: Forgiving<span>_

_''I didn't know if I should pray.. I don't deserve to pray for God because I have this corrupted blood flowing inside my veins...'''_

**End of Rin's pow**

**''The boy opened his eyes, and startled. He was laying on something, yet it wasn't the ground. It was a bit soft and wet by something slippery. His eyes widened wide open as he realized that it was blood. He jumped up and looked around, but he barely saw anything. **

**The slippery red ground filled by boiling blood made the ground steam. He coughed by the sick smell of death that came from the ground. Horrified he realized, that the ground was actually a flesh. Living human flesh. It made the boy vomit harshly. His knees gave in and he fell. The boy was completely freaked, he could barely breath. He struggled back to his feet wishing this was a dream.**

**Suddenly he could hear them, nor he couldn't understand. **

**Billions, and billions of screams, unheard moans, and begs overcame his sensitive big ears. He tried to mute them but it was impossible. He screamed but it didn't help. Next he could see everything that happened hidden inside that hot mist, that first had covered his eyes. He could **_**feel **_**them, their claws tearing, sharp teeth biting.. It all made him shiver.**

**Every possible sin was committed all around everywhere inside that boiling hell. Rapes, tortures, greed, envies, gluttony, lusts, prides, everything was torn apart. So much suffering, and the sky was red and thick by the poisonous mist. The raven head boy was so horrified he didn't dare to move as he stared at the demons. Next he understood them, their low husky mutters. They loved it, every thing they did to the poor screaming people. They loved the screams, they loved the moans, they loved to tear their limbs off and then leave them on the ground. Next they noticed him and grinned.**

**''****Come Prince..Come play with us...'' ****They groaned and tried to reach him. **

**''GET AWAY!'' The boy screamed, and suddenly his body was burst into blue flames. It filled him fully, and cast the demons close to him on fire. They screamed and cursed, and got away from him. **

**The boy breathed hard, fully in **_**his **_**demon he heard laughing, laughing that made him sweat and froze up on his ground. He couldn't breath or turn around as he knew who was coming for him. The demon king, his eyes flaming blue, the bringer of light, the Satan, his real father came and grinned madly at his son. **

**He came so close that the boy felt his knees gave in. His father laughed and hugged tightly his son who felt his ribs break immediately. The boy screamed again as the flue flames lit together, loving each others. Satan laughed and pressed on his sons chin roughly, and turned him around. The son of Satan saw nothing more that those eyes so similar with his own. His eyes bleed blood as he stared the hell eye to eye. **

_**''I will come soon for you, my son..'' **_**He purred into his ear, and licked it before biting down, casting it into fire. The boy's screams were covered into that thick mist that made eveything hot by the pain and pleasure.**

**Back to Rin's pow**

I awoke immediately after my dream ended. I stared at the roof and noticed that I was shivering. My body was covered with cold sweat, and I had almost fallen off the bed. My whole body ached and I didn't dare to move yet because somehow I was so afraid.

_''That... felt too real to be a nightmare...'' _I thought while trying to calm down. I looked around the dark room and noticed that my bed was a real mess: My pillow, and some parts of the sheet was covered by red blood that came down from my ear. With shaking hands I touched the bitemarks left by sharp canines. I closed my eyes by the feeling of his hands around me, touching me, roaming all over my body.

My ribs were broken, I was sure of it, but slowly they healed, making me hiss by the pain. Even if it was still dark, I couldn't sleep anymore. I didn't dare to close my eyes, but I spent the last of night staring at the wall. After couple of hours I heard my brother waking up but I remained silent. When I heard his footsteps coming closer, I stood up only to feel a nice crack from my right side.

_''A..rghh...'' _I succeeded to mute my scream as my ribs fell back to it's own place as I stood. I almost fell to my knees, but I forced my legs to stay up.

''Ni-san! Are you awake?'' I heard Yukio's voice coming from the passage. I bit my teeth by the pain to force painful screams away.

''Y-yeah! i'm coming!'' I yelled at him trying to cover the forceness from my voice but it was hard. I was still shivering as I remembered his eyes, so similar, yet so terrifying. His voice was the same as then when he had possessed our father Shiro. It made things even worse. I dressed quickly and ran to the cafeteria where my younger brother was peacefully having his breakfast.

''Mornin'' I mumbled as I sat down. Yukio studied my face a bit before returning to his meal. ''You look horrible...'' He said. I ignored his words and kept eating, but actually I didn't even taste the food. After we finished, and I went to wash my face, we set off and closed the door behind us.

It was a great spring morning, a bit windy, but lovely. We walked past the garden and came to the entrance of the school. I saw many people out, enjoying the nice weather. The students were happy because tomorrow it would be weekend, but for us it meant more work. We had just gained a new ranking as Esquires, the lower class exorcist, and we had to do much crappy work like cleaning after demons or stuff, but we weren't Planks anymore, so it was a progress.

We entered the building, and I slipped inside the class making no eye contact with anyone. After couple of minutes, Yukio entered the room and looked rather bothered.

''Tomorrow, we're going to have a team work! We're going to the nearest mountains, and set up a camp. There, you are to learn more things and especially: team work.'' Yukio said, and let his sharp eyes wander around the class. Everybody didn't seem so eager anymore. Usually they'd be really excited about going to a camp, but it had changed so much. After the truth was revealed, that I was the son of Satan, our class spirit had became as dead as a stone. Everybody seemed to be a bit bothered by my presence and no one wanted to be a pair with me. It was so annoying. An awkward silence remained, and everybody moved uncomfortable making me growl.

''D-do we have to?'' Konekomaru asked his voice trembling and everybody shot an angry glance at me. Yukio sighed, and looked at the class. ''Seriously, what's wrong with you guys? Usually you'd more excited...'' Nobody answered. I was really pissed and I really felt like throwing up. Why didn't they say something if they wanted to? I hated it when they treated me as I was invisible.

''But what if he's going to rampage? Can you gurantee that he's safe to be around?'' Izumo suddenly asked. Everybody froze, but she wasn't even looking at me, she was looking at Yukio with her eyes glowing dangerously. Yukio was speechless for a minute, then he sighed again, and stood up stretching his back.

''My brother's in complete control... we teachers are there to look after for his, and your safety.. there's nothing to w-'' ''I'm not so sure about _that!'' _I suddenly burst in.

It was grave silent, and everybody looked at me. I pressed my hands so much they bled. I couldn't take it anymore, the anger made me burn. I stood and turned to look at them murderously.

''That's the fucking problem isn't it! Now that u fuckers actually know what I am, it makes me the fucking monster doesn't it? If you can't be with me in the same fucking room, then **JUST FUCK OFF**!''

The blue flames lit. I couldn't force them down. I heard them gasp and they crawled away as the flames licked the floor and tables. Suddenly i heard a click and turned to look at Yukio. His face was filled with seriousness as he pointed his gun at me.

''Calm down...'' He said and it made my brain go white by the anger. I roared at him, but he didn't move one inch from his place. ''You see now, professor? He's completely outta control!'' Konekomaru shouted, and it was the last punch at my face.

''YOU FUCKING SCAREDY-CAT!'' I roared, and the flames suddenly started to creep closer to him. Everybody gasped in shock, and jumped up from their seats to retreat... But right after the flames started to roll closer to Konekomaru, I snapped out of my anger. Quickly my anger was gone, and I realized that I had gone berserk again. _''Oh no... Everything we've done to make me stay alive...!'' _I thought while watching my flames move, and eat everything it touched. I wanted to scream at Konekomaru who had frozen in his place, but my voice betrayed me. The blad boy only stared at the blue flames who greedily ran towards him with the burning wave of heat.

''IDIOT, RUN!'' My face turned white as I saw Bon jumping in front of his friend protecting him. The panic filled my head, what the hell was I doing? Attacking a friend? I raised my hand and flames died a bit, but they hit Bon. He screamed but as I used all my will power, the flames died. Everything was left ruined and I stood there, shaking madly.

''..No... I didn't want this...'' I whispered, and pressed my hair with my hands. Suddenly something knocked me from the back, _hard_. I was pinned roughly onto the ground, someone taking my hands. I gasped as I felt the blade of a sword on my neck.

''You idiot..'' Someone hissed and I turned around to look at Shura, her pink hair flowing dangerously around her. ''M-move away...'' I whispered and bit my teeth. It fucking hurt! Shura only tightened her grip and made me gasp. Her eyes burned, and she made my neck bleed. _Is she... Is she gonna kill me now? _I thought a panic raising inside my head.

''Look closely...'' She suddenly whispered her words pure poison. I opened my closed eyes and looked straight into her eyes. ''Look at them, see how they're afraid?'' She asked and allowed me to turn my head.

The whole classroom was ruined, the floor was burned, the tables and chairs destroyed. Everybody looked at me as I was some kind of sick basile. Bon's back was burned a bit but he wouldn't look at me in the eye. Shima was holding Konekomaru close, Shiemi looking at me crying, Izumo trying to hide herself behind the fallen table... Everybody's eyes filled with fear and anger. The truth hit me like a meteor. Somehow... I wanted to laugh and I closed my mouth in understanding.

_**''Ah... I lost it again...''**_

And I cried. In front of everyone. Tears just started to fall out my eyes, I couldn't hold them. It kinda hit them as I cried. They had gotten used to see me full of energy, to see mee full of confidence and power... now I shattered in front of them completely. Slowly Shura let me go, and released my hands. I couldn't help it, it hurt so much. My classmates looked at each others, then me, completely unsure how to feel. Maybe they had started to think that I couldn't feel pain? That I couldn't be sad? I don't know, but they all looked confused.

Yukio knelt down beside me and pet my back.

I looked at him my eyes filled with tears. ''Does it hurt, ni-san?'' He asked and closed his eyes trying to hide his pity. Yukio knew that I didn't want to look weak. He always supported me of course, but he knew that if he started to go all soft on me, I'd be more embarrassed later.

I shook my head and more fears fell onto the ground. Then with his help, I got up and looked at them. They were still a bit freaked but now they all looked at me. I sighed and glanced at Yukio who nodded.

I bowed my head, and closed my eyes.

''I'm sorry! I... promise to make it up to you!'' They looked at me and then others, utterly unsure what to do. My body was trembling and tears fell down on the ruined floor. ''But... But please understand me...!'' I cried and they startled at the broken voice of mine.

''...I... i'm as scared as you are! I don't... want to hurt anyone, yet I can't control it! I hate it! That's... why, I need to become strong, but I... need you! I need you to watch over me, support me, and care for me! If I'm.. to be left behind, i may lost it...But I-'' My words were shut up by a couple of warm hands. First I tried to struggle away but then the hands started to caress my back and I heard someone giving me smoothing voices.

I opened my eyes and relaxed at the similar scent of him. _Bon_ was embracing me, slowly caressing my trembling back. ''I'm..'' I muttered into his chest. ''Shh.. It's okay..'' He said and I squeezed his burned back. Suddenly I felt more hands reaching me, and I opened my teary eyes to look at them. Shiemi smiled gently at me and hugged me as well. Shima gave me thumbs up and reached my hand. Konekomaru looked a bit unsure but then he looked at me and smiled nodding, and reached me. Izumo sighed but laid her hand on my shoulder and that was a _really _nice move from her.

''We'll help you, you stupid idiot..'' Bon hissed into my ear and squeezed tightly. ''I.. I want that everyone will be together again!'' Shiemi said and smiled brighter.

''I don't really understand... but we'll help!'' Shima said and Izumo just nodded. Then everybody turned to look at Konekomaru who smiled a bit confused. Then he looked at Bon who nodded gently, and smiled. ''I.. I'm willing to help you Rin-kun!'' he said and I laughed. It felt so good, and somehow their support pushed the darkness away. It felt good to laugh with them, and with them, I was able to get free of that shadow that had held my heart.

Shura and Yukio put their weapons away. ''Well... good that everything's alright!'' Shura said and grinned at Yukio who smiled also. ''Now we don't have to report from this, don't we?'' She said and smiled her evil smile.

''Yeah... but brother, you should tell us when you feel confused or we don't know what's wrong..'' He said gently to me and I nodded wiping the tears away from my face. Then they started to let go of me, but Bon didn't. He was so deep in his thoughts, his strong hands still squeezing me.

''B-bon?'' I whispered and reached his neck. He startled a bit but didn't let go. ''I can't forgive myself..'' He whispered bitterly. I startled harshly by his words. _What the hell was he saying? Didn't he hate me? He didn't regret anything he had done, or did he?_

Everybody had returned to their seats and were now watching our 'drama show' Bon held me more tighter and made me gasp. ''Bon.. it's okay, I don't blame-'' Then I realized that he was shaking. Was he really _crying?_

''I.. tried to kill you Rin! I lost myself into the pool of hatred! Some of my family was killed! I couldn't... I did so horrible thing... I can't ever for-'' His voice was shut as I smashed our lips together.

I could've laughed at that hilarious moment. I was kissing Bon, in _front _of everyone. For so long, we had hid our true feelings from others, and now I was freely revealing my feelings. I glanced up at them and wasn't disappointed by the view: Their mouths had fallen open, even my brother's who had almost crushed his fingers by pressing them too much. A silent remained for a minute before they really understood what was happening.

''WHAT?'' came from everyone's mouth. Bon had frozen, his eyes as wide as coins but I kept kissing him until he was breathless. ''Now... you listen!'' I said to him trying to cover my own breathlessness. I took a grab from his collar and pulled him down my face serious.

''I _love you! _You bastard, broke my heart, and made me go through the _real _fucking hell! My love died right by your goddamn _words_!'' He listened in horror and everybody were as quiet as death. ''I hated you really...I broke into pieces, and fell into deep desperation...'' I said and trembled. His eyes turned so sad. I could see so much sorrow... So much pain...

''But! I still LOVE you! I yelled emphasis on the word, and I blushed crimson deep. His face melted into a pure shock, but I kept going before he could stop me. ''As as I said, demons don't easily let their preys escape..So, I _won't _let you go so easily even if you're the most horrifying boyfriend on the whole fucking _earth!_'' I ended and blushed madly.

It took it for many minutes before he realized the meaning of my words. Then he kissed me so passionately that I felt my legs go numb, but he held me tightly stopping me from falling down. Then after we aparted, he smirked at me. ''Then.. I'll be yours, I guess...'' He whispered and leaned to kiss my forehead. Shima whistled and Shiemi chuckled like a mad yaoi fangirl. Other's looked a bit bothered, especially my brother.

He was hilariously speechless, his mouth still open from the shock. Shura was panicking madly. ''Rin kissed a boy! Rin kissed a freaking boy!'' She was hysterical. We took our seats, beside me was Shiemi, who was still chuckling and blushing. Izumo was sulking and Konekomaru was smiling confused, a bit unsure what to do. I smirked at the whole class. ''Ahem.. then let's continue...'' Yukio said when he regained his voice and started lecturing us. I didn't really listen, I was flying high in the sky, near heaven.

Everything became more easier right away. They _forgave_ me. It was still so hard to believe... And Bon... Bon _was _sorry! He actually _cared _for me! It meant a lot. Suddenly I felt something hitting me, and falling to my stomach. It was a paper and for a second I thought it was a joke, but then I opened it, and my eyes widened wide open.

_''And... i love you too.''_

_-Bon._

_''At those so sweet, but oh, so delicious words, I was filled with pure light. That light was more warmer than any fire I had created. His love burn with passion that was not to be tamed...''_

* * *

><p><em>Rain: O.o FINALLY RIN TOLD BON ABOUT HIS FEELINGS! and as i promised, I'll start making this happier since now there had been nothing but angst! The pairing will be RinXBon, but there shall be a bit of RinXAmaimon in future (My favorite pairing)... But PLEASE tell me what did you think, was it good or bad, and review! THANK YOU!<br>_


	6. Burn

_Warnings: Yaoi, swearing, and violence! Don't like, don't READ! Others, enjoy!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><span>5: ''Burn''<span>_

_''Even if I burned, the flames never hurt me. When I suddenly felt the heat on my skin, I knew he was near. His flames became more lustful and hungry... I knew he was coming.''_

Three weeks passed really calmly after that. Everything returned to normal with small specialities. First of all, everyone knew about me being with Bon but it didn't bother me much. After being caught of kissing couple of times, people didn't give us weird looks anymore, but it only made me laugh. Everything tasted sweet, and every new day felt like an another new loveable adventure. Everything shone brightly and felt so warm.

I didn't know that being in love could make my life turn into the best dream ever, and the best thing in it was that it wasn't a dream at all! It was reality. I was having the best times in my whole life, completely feeling so safe. I felt like I belonged there, right beside him. He made me so proud, somehow so excited all the time. I remembered the night when we did 'it' first time... but it was nothing compared to the night I spent with his yesterday.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

_The room was all heated up as our tongues danced together. Now I didn't have anything to hide, now I could let him see everything that there was to be seen. I opened my eyes to look at him, his beautiful dark eyes shined in deep lust._

_''Rin...'' He purred my name and licked my neck. I blushed crimson, but kissed him again. We were sitting on the floor inside his room. I had no shirt on, but I didn't care... I just wanted to have more of him, to inhale his sweet scent. _

_''Bon... Please..'' I panted as he played with my nipples teasingly. He smirked and looked straight into my eyes. Then suddenly he hugged me tightly, burying his head into my bare chest. _

_''I love you Rin.. Please love me more..'' He said his voice echoing sweetly inside my head. I stared at the handsome boy, unable to utter a word. I was so happy yet so shocked at the same time. My chest ached but somehow so warmly. He... loved me? Yes... That must be it. I wanted more of it, more of his love! _

_''Of course...'' I muttered and pushed him to the ground with sudden strenght. He yelped in surprise, but I protected him as we fell. I smirked at him as he lay under me, his body getting hotter. _

_I chuckled at the adorable sight and lowered my head to kiss him. He deepened it right away, taking a hold of my messy hair. Our tongues met inside out wet mouths, and I challenged him. He let me dominate the kiss for a while before he gave the best he could, leaving me breathless. Damn, he was such a good kisser._

_''Mmhhm... You're so delicious Rin...'' Bon muttered voice husky, and he smiled at my dizziness. Our parts had changed, now I laid under him breathless, my cheeks burning hot. I glanced down on him and noticed a nice growing bulge in his jeans. Grinning like a madman I reached it with my knee, making him gasp. Suddenly he took a hold of my chin and lifted it to look into my eyes._

_''Rin..! if you do... if you do that, I'll..!'' I shut him up by kissing him roughly, my teeth hitting his own. I chuckled again. ''Let's do it, Suguro-kun...'' I whispered. _

_He froze but then a greedy grin overcame his perfect lips. Slowly he pressed our lips together, and let his hand reach one of my hardening nipples. I held out a moan while he rubbed the right one. When he noticed that I tried to mute myself, He laughed and softly pintched it. Then quickly when I was about to protest, he lowered himself and licked it._

_''Ouch! T-that..!'' I moaned, but my voice shut off as he started to suck on it hard. I couldn't help but to blush as I noticed how turned on I myself was. He made me go crazy from want, I really needed him! _

_Bon noticed my whining and licking his lips, he lowered his touch my tight crocth. I moaned loudly while he gently rubbed it until it was so hard it hurt. Chuckling he removed my pants with my underwear leaving me bare naked under him. I blushed as I noticed him studying me, his eyes wandering around my naked body. Suddenly I felt so ugly._

_''B-bon!'' I squeaked and clung onto his shirt. ''Y-you're wearing too much!'' i screamed in embarrassement and looked away from his face, my own face all red. Bon remained silent a moment before he burst out laughing. _

_''Haha, Rin... You have already __seen __me, and you blame me for looking at you? How rude...'' He said sweetly and hugged me. I turned to look at him as he slowly removed his white t-shirt throwing it across the room. I couldn't help but to gasp as he undressed himself. He was just gorgeous: He had a tanned muscular body with a perfect shape. He laughed again as I stared at him my mouth open. I knew I had already seen him, but I hadn't watched so closely. Now we both studied our bodies memorizing them, but he didn't let me enjoy the sight too long when he already touched my manhood. _

_''Aah.. Suguro...'' I moaned as he gently caressed the length. His large hands felt so nice on my hot cock. He pulled me to sit up right in front of him. He placed my legs behind his back, and pressed our arousals together. We both groaned in delight as our cocks rubbed together. _

_''Rin...'' He purred my name again with a low husky voice eyes close. I smiled dizzily at him and kissed him. He let my tongue slip into his mouth and once again meet him while he rubbed himself on me. He reached my ass and squeezed lighly, pressing me even closer. _

_''Hnnhhh... It feels good...'' I muttered and kissed his shoulder. Bon only nodded eyes still half close as he watched my face. Then he took again a hold of my cock and started stroking. _

_''N~nyahh! B-BON!'' I merely screamed throwing my head backwards. He smirked and leaned to kiss my neck. ''Rin, please do mine too...'' He said, and placed my hand on his huge manhood. I blushed madly but shyly, I started to stroke him. He seemed to like it too cause I heard him gasping as I first played with the tip of his manhood. I quickly learned that he was more sensitive from the tip, and I started to stroke him more rougher until my hand wet nicely by his precum. His hand had stopped and suddenly his body was trembling. _

_''Oh, are you close?'' I asked smirking and brought him back to earth. His glance pierced me and I swallowed hardly as an evil smirk appeared on his lips. With a quick push, he pinned me back to ground. ''Bon?'' I asked nervously as his eyes shone dangerously. _

_He licked his lips and suddenly started to suck my neck. I gasped at the feeling when I felt his wet tongue touch my Adam's apple, making a circular move on it while he moved lower. I was all breathless when he reached my abdomen. He stopped there, his hot breath teasing my twitching cock. _

_''H-hey... Please.. do it already..'' I moaned as he stuck his tongue out and touched the tip of my dick, making me buck my lips up but he held me down. He giggled sweetly and touched the hole on the tip, and teased it. _

_''A..ahh...Bon..'' I moaned again as he licked the length up and down, his eyes locked on me. He smirked yet again, then suddenly, he took it in his mouth with the speed making me scream in surprise. Quicly he started to move his head up and down with speed. I groaned breathlessly, and brushed his hair with my fingers begging for more. He was really talented in this, he naturally opened his mouth so that his teeth didn't hit my sensitive skin. He also rolled his tongue on the flesh at the same time while he sucked me. _

_He focused on his work, making me see stars. I loved it, the sweet pleasure he gave me with his hot mouth. It was embarrassing but at the moment I didn't care. I was soo close... Then suddenly he pushed himself up leaving me trembling. I growled in disappointment as he kissed me lightly. He laughed again and suddenly touched my already wet entrance. _

_''Rin.. I wanna put it in. Can I?'' He asked, and I was a bit surprised by his tone: it was filled with lust. I reached his back, and gave a light pull. ''Yeah... But be gentle, ok?'' He kissed me in response and spred my legs more wider. I wasn't afraid when he positioned himself on my ready hole, but when he started pushing in, I shut my eyes tightly. It hurt since it had been a long time... but for him, I was willing to bear it. When he was fully in, he himself was panting hardly. I knew it was tight, but i was afraid to move. _

_The pain was sharp, but after a while it eased a bit. Bon felt me relax and looked at my face asking for permission to continue. I was trapped between the pleasure and pain, and I could only nod, but it was enough for him. Slowly he started to thrust in with a slow pace, making the pain slowly fade. After it was completely gone, I was already outta breath. My moans gave him more confidence, and he continued to thrust in more rapidly. Suddenly I felt something hit hit my prostate, making my body twitch in pleasure._

_''Ah! Hit it again!'' I merely screamed. He smirked his eyes glowing and he took a hold of my knees, and pushed me more backwards. This new position made him go even deeper and as he continued to fuck me, I felt myself drowning into the blind pleasure. Everytime his cock his my special spot inside me, I felt like screaming. He pounced hard onto me, and my moans made him as hard as rock inside my ass. His breath was flaky and he was sweating. _

_''Rin... Rin... You feel so good around me...'' He whispered burying his teeth into my shoulder. _

_''GOD!'' i screamed as the pleasure mixed with pain. Yes! This was the way I wanted it! Hard and good... I loved it! I started to move my hips with his rhythm, making him groan. Quickly he slipped out of me to turn me around, then he slammed himself back to me with strenght. I moaned again as he took a hold of my erect cock. I was really close now. ''Together now... Rin...'' He muttered and licked my ear._

_''Ahh... Bon! I...'' I couldn't finish when he turned my head and kissed me hard. I felt himself coming inside me, his seed filling my hole. I moaned at the feeling and soon came to his hand. White cum dirtied the floor we were laying on, but we didn't care at the moment. as we both fell onto it, completely out of breath. I was feeling so full, so tired, so happy... everything mixed together. _

_I felt him staggering to his feet and lifting me up. He kissed my sweaty forehead, and lowered me to the soft bed. He crawled next to me, and covered our nakedness witth the warm cover. I nuzzled closer to him and he intertwined his hands around me. We fell asleep together. At the moment, we didn't need words, we just needed to be together._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>''Um..Rin-kun, You're spacing out again..'' I heard Shiemi's voice coming from somewhere far, and I returned to the earth. I smiled at the blonde girl next to me and took another bite of my cake. It was a breaktime, and I had asked Shiemi to join me since Bon and others were on a mission.<p>

''I wonder what Suguro-kun and others are doing...We were the only one's that were left to the school...'' The girl said and looked down on the wet ground. I didn't really pay attention to her words, but I had to admit that it was a bit strange thing that everyone else plus Yukio had suddenly left for a mission in the middle of day. Strangely Ihadn't done the usual, and begged for Yukio to take me with him, but Ihad only given a light kiss to Bon's cheek and waved a hand when they left.

''Yeah... it is strange, right?'' I wondered loud, but I really didn't think about it. Everything was so sweet at the moment... I had even forgot to focus on my training. Somehow it didn't feel so important anymore. We ate our lunch in silence and after we heard the clock clong, we started to go back to our classroom. As we entered, the room was competely empty. I furrowed at this cause usually Bon was coming early, and clock started to be late. They had told us that they'd come for the next lesson.

''Where the hell are they?'' I asked annoyed. Shiemi looked also bothered, but we decided to wait patiently. The time seemed to grovel, and after the first hour I started to walk around the room. I felt like something wasn't right. How could all of them be so late? It wasn't normal... I turned to look at Shiemi who was already sleeping. I sighed and reached for her hand. ''Shiemi... Let's go fin-''

_CRASH!_

Before I knew it, the door to our classroom was shattered into pieces. The smoke filled the room, sending things flying. I was lucky to be trained for things like this. With my reflexs I was able to take a hold of Shiemi and throw her out of the way when the table flew through the room, and crashed to the wall where Shiemi had just a second ago been.

**''AAHHHHHH!''** She screamed and tried to cover her face from the flying wood. She didn't need to move, I was protecting her from the shards. It hit my back, but I absorbed the pain as I was taught. I only closed my eyes only to feel them hit me. The pain flashed through me like a knife, but I kept my ground. ''R-rin...'' Shiemi's trembling voice broke the silence. _..So much pain._

''RIN!'' Now she was screaming, I wonder why? Wasn't she safe? Wasn't she unharmed? Then I snapped out of my thoughts as I felt something grabbing me.

My eyes shot wide open as a huge _Naberius _held me up in the air. Suddenly as it noticed that I had frozen, it hit me with it's stretched hand, and slammed me back to the floor. I only heard the floor cracking beneath me, Shiemi's screaming as the air was blown out of my lungs. I tried to rise up but the demon hit me again, hitting my head back to the floor where it had lain.

The more it hit me, more the screaming increased inside my head. Then suddenly the hitting stopped, but the screaming continued. _So much blood._

I looked at the hazy view where the Naberius turned around, and started to go forward the screaming girl who had frozen in fear. _..Oh, she's screaming.. I need to help... need to... _

''To do **what**?''

_Huh...? To protect her of course! She's my-_

''She's what?''

_She... she's my friend. I need to help her!_

''A friend? Have you finally lost it? Or do you have a little crush on her? You're kidding Rin, she wouldn't ever love you! You're a monster, remember? Let us burn her.!''

_No! I... I love her... as a friend. And she needs me, needs..._

''.. See? You're doubting yourself again... Let us burn her, Rin. Let us taste her sweet flesh. Let us eat her!''

_No... We.. we need to help her! She's screaming!_

''Burn her, _NOW!''_

**''No! I.. I'll protect my friends!''**

And I opened my eyes. The Naberius had stopped just before it touched the blonde girl. The room was burning with blue. It was everywhere, on the walls, on the floor... but the most strangest thing was that _anything _was harmed. The flames burned, but it wouldn't harm anything, not anymore. The sword stayed steady in my hand as I had unleashed it

. ''I...'' I raised it above my head, and let my feelings soar. ''I won't run anymore...'' With roaring I attacked, and threw myself at the demon. It let out a howl as Kurikara cut through it's shoulder. It tried to hit me once again, but I dodged, and rolled over the floor to it's right side to give a finishing blow. The blade drowned deep into it's rotten flesh, cutting through it. The Naberius was lit on blue fires, and it screamed horribly. It disappeared as quick as it had appeared, leaving a black burn mark on the floor.

I panted hard, leaning onto my swor but trembling, I stood up and turned. Tears had wet her beautiful face as she stared at me, _the demon. _I could see the fear in her eyes as he studied me fully in my demon form. I could imagine how scary I looked with blood stained body, eyes burning with blue, sharpened teeth, and blue flames on my forehead..Sighing I turned my back on her. ''Sorr-''

''RIN!'' She let out a terrified scream when she was suddenly on me, hugging me from behind through my flames. My eyes widened wide open. _Sasn't she afraid of me? Afraid of the flames...?_

''I.. was so scared that you would die! YOU IDIOT!'' She screamed through her sobbing. I had frozen on my place, but suddenly the warmth filled me as she cried. I sighed again and closed my eyes for a moment.

_Ah, I see..._

I turned around and hugged her, petting gently her back and hair.

_She isn't afraid of me... She's afraid of losing a friend._

Gently, I pushed her back and smiled at her. The flames in the room had extinguished, but they had left the room untouched expect the one burn mark on the floor, but I kept burning. ''Come on, wipe your tears...'' I said and turned to look at the destroyed door. Now that everything was alright, a worry came back to my mind, filling it completely. Something was wrong. Bon and others had been gone too long, and why and where did that Naberius appear? The realization hit me before I even thought it.

**''...Something is coming.''**

_''Oh, suddenly my flames burned so warm on my skin, caressing it softly. Now that the fear was gone, they almost felt so comfortable yet they were so deadly.''_

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Rain: Oh, I'm so sorry it took so long but I had a exam week and didn't have time to write! Anyway, thank you my dear readers, your comments have been really helpful for me! Please remember to review! <strong>__


	7. Ravenous Flames

_**Warnings: Yaoi (boyXboy) and Violence! Don't like, DON'T READ!**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><span>6: ''Ravenous Flames''<span>_

_''Suddenly the feet under me wanted to run, wanted to escape and hide. Only my heart wanted to stay, and only that was enough to extinguish those flames of fear around me.''_

We ran. My legs felt unusually numb but I didn't care. I was almost dragging the blonde haired girl with me since she seemed to be too terrified and exhausted to run properly. The whole Cram school was on fire. After we got out of the destroyed classroom, I picked up a familiar scent of burning before we realized that the school was really burning. Actually the way to main doors was blocked by the fire, so we'd figured out it was a better thing to run away from the fire.

_''What the hell is happening? Where's Bon, and everyone? Where did that Naberius come from? Shit!'' _I wasn't panicking actually, just drowning into my frustration. I hated it when I wasn't 'trusted' Why didn't they tell me about their mission? What it is about? It didn't matter that much if my duty was to protect Shiemi or the school, but why wasn't I trusted? Did they still doubt in my case? Was I still only a mere monster that was to be turned into a weapon? Well... all these kind of thoughts filled my mind and it made me so annoyed.

''Rin! Rin, please slow down. Don't drag me so harshly-Ouch!'' Suddenly I heard Shiemi gasping in pain, and I turned to look at the girl. She was completely stained by soot, and her clothes were torn. Her breathing looked really difficult and her legs were bruised. A sudden worry filled my head when I noticed that I hadn't payed any attention to her! She was a human, goddammit! She could get hurt easily!

''I.. I'm so sorry! Did you get hurt? Can you breath well? Oh shit, I'm so hopeless...'' I panicked all around her, and made her chuckle silently. ''It's okay Rin... But I think I can't run anymore. I feel dizzy..'' She said, and sat down on the floor. This part of school wasn't burning, but I could sense that the fire wasn't far away, and the air was filled with poisonous gas. ''We need to get out of here...'' I said and bit my lips when she coughed.

_''Crap. I totally forgot that she's only a human, and humans can't handle gas...Well, I have gotten used of burning so...'' _Quickly I analyzed the situation, and with ease, I lifter her to her feet, and intertwined my hands around her.''Shiemi, I'll carry you, so try to hold out a bit longer.'' She barely smiled, and closed her eyes. I knew she would faint soon if I didn't find a way out. I began to run, and tried to plan something.

_''I could destroy the walls... but I think that the whole apartment would crumble down, and the flames would spread wider with that... What should I do?'' _The passages were long, and there was no windows anywhere. I just kept running further and further into the endless looking building. I faced many blocked passages, and the fire seemed to increase even more. Soon the gas would start affecting me too. I am only a half-demon and I have normal human lungs and organs, I could die from the gas as well as Shiemi if we don't soon find a way out of here. I turned left, and saw a unburning door right behind the next corner. A relief filled my heart in instant and the panic disappeared.

''Look Shiemi! There's a door! We will get out in a secon-''

_BOOM!_

Suddenly the wall next to me exploded, and it threw a massive blast of heat on us.

**''SHIEMI!''**

I barely heard my own yell when suddenly I saw everything in slow-motion: The heat, so deadly, made the walls crash and burn down, making it block our way. I couldn't see, I couldn't breathe. I could only wrap my hands around her, and shield her fragile body. When I felt the heat touch my skin, I screamed. It was nothing I have felt before. The _burning _made my skin melt, and made my flesh fry. I tasted the blood on my tongue, and smelt the bittersweet scent of burning. I could only scream, and close my eyes and pray. Only a desperate thing echoed inside my head while I held her: ''_I need to protect her, no matter what! I need to get her... out here...'' _

Suddenly the burning stopped, but the pain didn't fade. Slowly I opened my eyes and saw Shiemi still under me, unharmed but unconscious. I moved away from her, and made some wood and dust fall away from me. First I thought that the burning had only been a dream, but then when I tried to sit up I found it impossible. Something felt... so empty. So numb. Something wasn't right. With trembling hands I reached my back, and touched the burnt flesh. It was all burned, bloody, and so painful. Before I even realized, a pain I have ever felt flashed through me like a knife.

_''AAAHHHH!''_ I screamed again. I fell onto the ground next to Shiemi, and trembled. It was horrible, so horrible and scary. My blood made a small pool into the burned ground, and the numbness increased. I was so afraid, more afraid for Shiemi than myself but still... something told me to be afraid. Something wasn't right. This uneasy feeling, the thick athmosphere that made everything chaotic and hard to breath. The flames... the **blue **flames surrounded me completely and licked my burn flesh drinking my blood with delight. Suddenly something snapped in me. I turned my head to see an empty passage, filled with fire. The blue flames danced around the walls but they didn't damage them. Suddenly my blood started to glow red, and it became _alive _right in front of my very eyes. The blood flew up from the dirty ground, and drew a circular mark on the air.

''What...?'' I whispered in horror as I looked at the red pentagram which was suddenly lit into a blue flames. It made the floor tremble, and the roof looked like it was about to crash down. I couldn't move, I could only stare blankly at the small portal through of world and hell: _Gehenna _gate grinned at me, and opened it's horrifying mouth wide open. The realization hit me before I knew it, and the flames around the gate celebrated happily, and suddenly I myself was lit into them without my sword unleashed.

Suddenly everything stopped for a moment.

Suddenly everything became so quiet.

Next I heard foot steps, so small yet so large.

**Something's coming.**

_**Someone's coming...**_

_I saw a blurry view... of a blue figure of a man. A man so horrifying that it made even my blood froze._

_**''I... Have come for you my son.''**_

End of Rin's pov

''_**He looked up at me, and I swear that any of all the looks of fear I have seen, haven't been even near as sweet as his beautiful face filled with blank fear...''**_

I stared him. This is actually the first time I have met him face to face in my real form. He was frozen in fear, so I had a moment to study him wholly. His face is cutely round, and he has two very big deep blue eyes, and messy raven-dark hair. He's pale skinned, and thin, and a bit muscular but not too much. He's covered in blood, but suited him. I could see the huge burn wound in his back which was already healing, and his demonic instincts sharpening. I chuckled. Indeed, this child was beautiful. He looked very similarly innocent yet so demonic. He stared at me his eyes wide open, and he looked so terrified. I remember the first time I met him when I possessed that old bastard Fujimoto, and tried to drag him back to hell, but unfortunately I failed when he unleashed the cursed demon sword, and his powers awakened. Now that damn sword is useless, his powers are surpassing it already. He swallowed when I knelt down, and burnt the wooden floor into black ash. He opened his mouth, but no words came out.

''…''

''What is it? You look like you've seen a ghost...'' I laughed at him, and slightly touched his already burning, silky hair. He whined like a hurt dog and tried to pull himself away from my touch which made me pleased. ''D-don't touch me!'' He managed to spat out which made me immediately more excited.

. ''What? Do you not like me touching you? That's rude, my son. I came especially for you.'' I said and stretched myself up to look around the nicely burning apartment. ''This fire is made by my precious children. Amaimon, and your other brothers were so enthusiastic to bring you home, that they went a bit rampage and made his nice party for you! Aren't you glad? Maybe they also got rid of your 'friends' for you...'' I said and laughed when he trembled. He couldn't answer, he couldn't move. He barely breathed, and he looked down, away from me. Maybe he was afraid for his friends, but in my opinion he needed to focus on me not to those filthy humans. It annoyed me, so I kicked him with my sharp high heels. He cried in pain and rolled to his back, holding his bleeding stomach with his hands. Immediately his flames became more alive, and they surrounded him and hissed at me, but to me it sounded like purring. They loved me, and my flame loved him.

Yes. He definitely needed to be trained. He might have inherited my flames, but his existence was weak. He's a half human, and his demon powers are still sealed. I kicked his hands away to see the already healing wound, and with a bit more pressure, I pushed my edge of boot into the small wound. Oh, and he screamed so high and sweet yet it was like a music to my ears. ''Y-you piece of shit...'' He cursed and coughed a bit blood. If he hadn't wounded so badly from the explode he might have been a bit more blood-lustful. I licked my lips while giving him a small piece of pain, and watched when his beautiful blood flowed to his white shirt, and wet it completely. It actually looked nice on his pale skin. He whined as I knelt down again and pinned him down on the floor. He still refused to look at me even if I forced his face up to me. I studied his handsome face and smiled again. I really wanted to tease him more than this, but I knew I had to restrain myself. _That fun will come up later anyway..._

''Oh, but you know, Rin... I'm doing this just for you, and it needs to be done. I need you to become my right hand, I need you to take over Assiah, and you exist because of me, so you owe me that... I shall take you to Gehanna, and fucking keep you there until you've learnt to behave like you should!'' He trembled but this time I saw glimpse of anger inside his blue eyes. 

''N-never!'' He squeaked but it sounded pathetic. He was just like he had been in the first time we met. He was afraid and his spirit was really low. What I have heard from Amaimon, he should be more like enthusiastic and stupid kid, filled with unbelievable power... I wanted to see it though I understood his situation. I chuckled as he closed his eyes to hold his tears.

''...Or maybe you're eager to give yourself to me. What should I do? Rape you, or maybe you'd like more to watch me play with your 'friend' here...''And with that I reached the blond bitch with my flames. She was lucky to be unconsciouss otherwise she would have screamed in pain when my flames gently touched her leg. That made him snap his eyes open. And there it was! I could see it, a massive emotion of anger. It was horrible, terrifying and yet so sweet. The flames around him suddenly became so hot on my skin, and they carved a lines of blood onto my skin. His whole being became so lively, so deadly. I could see how his form changed beautifully into a monster he really was. _''So lovely indeed.'' _I thought, and watched him when his pressure of power tried to push me farther.

''**NEVER!** NEVER TOUCH MY FRIENDS, YOU STINKY FOE! I SHALL KILL YOU WITH MY TWO VERY HANDS!''

He froze under me as he noticed what he had done. He was now face to face with me, our faces inches apart. I smiled at him showing him all of my sharp teeth. ''That's the spirit, my boy! You've made your daddy really happy now... I shall give you a reward...'' I said whispering and his eyes widened again. So slowly I stuck my tongue out, and it made him immediately alarmed, and he tried to struggle under me which made me smirk. 

.

''You won't get away... So give up.'' And with that, I drew a sweet, burning line on his neck which immediately lit in fire. He screamed again when the blood rushed out of the burn mark. He tried to push me off when I continued licking him, but he didn't have any power left in him.

''N-no!'' He screamed when the lines drew a mark on his flesh, leaving it all red and numb. He knew what I was doing to him so he tried his best to get me off but his resistance only made me laugh.

When I was done, I kissed the blood away from his skin, and then looked straight into his eyes which slowly turned pitch black. He's hair was messy, and so was his bleeding neck where my seal could be seen right near the collarbone. Blood suited him, and even if he was covered by it, it only made him look like a living portrait. He was so beautiful it almost froze me..

. ''You're such a cute brat...'' I muttered and kissed him. ''Mmmpphhh!'' He screamed inside my mouth while my burning tongue slipped in. I tasted him, and his nice mouth which soon was filled with his blood. I drank it with delight, and swallowed every drop. I gotta admit that he was damn strong. It took much to restrain him from moving, but this needed to be done right. 

I got myself offguard for a moment and suddenly he managed to push me off a bit, and next before I could even blink, he bit my tongue as hard as he could. If I were a human, this pain would have paralyzed me and made me try to jerk off from him, but he forgot that I was the king of hell. He devoured my tongue, and tore into small pieces. 

Then laughing like a madman I ripped myself off from his mouth and felt my tongue rip off. His face melted into horror, and quickly he spat my bloody tongue out of his mouth. I smirked at him, and showed him my bloody mouth.

''My my... I didn't you know you got guts to do _that_...'' I muttered huskily when my tongue healed within a second. He swallowed his scream as I twisted his hand, but I kept twisting until I felt his wrist break and that made him scream. Oh, his voice was so sweet. He panted like a dog but kept his eyes off from my face nor he didn't allow himself to cry in front of me. This time I really felt like devouring him, but I kept my cool and leaned to kiss him yet again; this time he did not resist but neither he answered back.

'''Stubborn, aren't you?'' I said pleased by his actions when we parted. He was breathless, and his mouth was filled with his blood. I knew he couldn't speak because of the pain, but sure his eyes kept killing me every second he stared at me. I waited for it to heal and then I grabbed a hold of his cheeks and pressed. 

''Now... Open your mouth, son... Unless you don't want to be punished again?'' I said dangerously and made him go paler. His whole body trembled, but slowly he opened his mouth. ''You're a good boy, Rin.'' I smirked and gave him my reward. I bit my lips and the inner walls inside my mouth, and let the black blood flow into his mouth while we kissed. It was an exchange between us. With this I chained him into me, and into hell. By sharing blood our beings intertwined themselves into an unbreakable bond. When we parted his eyes were complete black, but he wore no mask on his face anymore.

''I... will **kill** you...''

He was so honest it made shivers run down my spine. There was no lie in his eyes, and only that made him look so dangerous, and his flames burned the ruins all around us with desire. I laughed. 

''Yes! Yes, that's what I want! Rage, my son, rage! So deep, and sharp, yet so foolish! By this exchange you're bond to me, and that bond will never be cut... However I shall let you go for now, but remember... soon there will be a time when you'll come to me, begging me to take you home. After you've learned how your 'friends' **love **you so...'' I stretched myself, and stood up. He no more looked frightened, he looked like a wounded beast, ready to fight to death. I smirked at him. ''Goodbye for now, my son. I had a great time with you!.'' And with those words, blue flames swallowed me as I stepped into the gate which closed immediately, leaving him burn alone in his agony.

_**''Heh... Do you know what brat? You resemble way too much your dear mother who died screaming...But you shall not die, you shall burn by your own flames.''**_

Back to Rin's pov

I had no power to stand nor to tremble. Pain washed away by itself, but it only left numbness. His mark on my neck ached, but it didn't really give me pain... But his _blood, _his cursed black blood lived under my skin. I could feel as it roamed every inch inside, exploring, caressing, killing. I laid quiet, slowly feeling myself changing by his blood. My ears widened, and my teeth grew sharper, and I could feel my instincts sharpen. I could see better, smell the ash in the air, feel the lovely flames on my skin, heard the silent screams outside. I turned into a demon, and only Kurikara kept me more human than normal demons. I reached the leashed sword which laid near the wall. It had been my safe, my comrade, and now when I unleashed it, the flames barely changed. I stared blankly at my sword, and saw how it's blade shined with power.

No. It was dead, the seal was barely holding my demonic powers anymore. I could see cracks, and more I looked it, more older it became in my eyes. I bit my teeth to hold my anger. I couldn't shatter here... Still it hurt. Every place in my body ached, every place _he _had touched were sore, and bruised. He couldn't be gentle, but even his brush gave me wounds. The worst thing had been his eyes. His damn blue eyes which pierced my soul seeing every weakness, and mistake. I couldn't recall his face, but he had burned his mark on me. He had kissed me, melted my skin, broken my ribs, spoken to me... I couldn't stand it.

_''Damn...I hate him! Hate him so much it burns!'' _I thought and closed my eyes in anger. The fire around me died a bit, and after I regained my strenght, I rushed to Shiemi. The girl laid on the shattered floor her eyes close, but she was still breathing. I could barely carry her and my legs were trembling by every step, but I managed to get to the unharmed door.

When the sunlight touched my cold skin, it surely melted. Because everything melted into fire. I almost dropped her when I fell to my knees. The view before me stood bloody and gory. Everything was kissed by fire, the school yard, the mail building and there were corpses everywhere. The red blood stained the white stairs, and the windows were all broken. Once so beautiful school garden was destroyed, all flowers burned and died. All trees had fallen, or were still burning. I couldn't hold my screams, I could barely breath. I could taste the bitter vomit in my throat before throwing up. So much dead, so much sadness..

I don't know how long I sat there until I heard shouts and the sounds of people running. I saw some men running towards the flames, throwing water at them, someone blasting a water from the fire truck. First they didn't pay attention to me, but then when one young looking boy ran past me, he noticed me and regonized me. Immediately he shouted something at me, but when I didn't respond, he called the other people. I could barely see, I had lost too much blood. I was still on my knees, sitting right in front of the doors, blue flames licking my feet. I could only stare at them when the men ran to me.

''Hey! Someone's there!''

'' It's _him! _Bring the exorcist and tamers here!''

''It's _his _fault! He's the son of Satan! He did this!''

''Restrain him! Quickly before he rampages!''

''Watch out for those flames! They'll burn you if you touch them..!''

''See! There's a girl over there! Someone grab her!''

I only let the words slowly sink into my mind, and when they knocked me down on the steel, I didn't respond. When they kicked my head, and tied my hands, I didn't resist. I was so dead... I had let them kill my friends. I had failed to protect them. I looked blankly as they carefully lifted Shiemi up from the ground, but she seemed to be just fine.

''Move, you trash!'' The older looking exorcist barked when he and some other guy lifted me up. I didn't answer, I didn't do anything when they dragged me away. I only watched the bloody view of True Cross Academy while it burned. My head was a mess, a total chaos. This had been my 'home' this place where I have not lived long, but I have learned so much. I could recall every memory I have had from here, and all of them flashed like a flashback before my eyes. I was too tired to worry, too shaken to fear the worst. Where were they? Where is Bon? Where is my brother? All around me I could see men running, but no one looked familiar. No one paid much attention to me, they only glanced fearfully. I knew they knew the happenings of Blue Night... Maybe they were afraid that I'd do the same to them as my father did. Maybe they thought that I was the same monster as him.

_''Monster! You're only a filthy monster that should die!''_

_**Monster, indeed.**_

That made me chuckle loud.

''He's mad...'' One of my restrainers said and flinched away as I laughed louder. ''Keep him tied up, and cover his eyes...'' Someone said and before I knew it, a black ribbon was tied tightly around my head, leaving me into complete darkness. Next I felt someone hitting my neck, then everything went dark.

I'm not sure if I was unconscious because even if someone knocked me out, the shouts and screams didn't fade. I could still smell it, the scent of deadly burning. The screams... the horrifying screams of death. Sounds of fighting, dying, killing... Everything burned. I wasn't sure if it was a dream I was seeing, but I could almost _feel _their burning. Their agony, their hatred, their pain... Everything mixed inside my head where I sat alone in the dark only blue flames surrounding me. I twisted my hand painfully, and bit my teeth.

_''WHY! Why didn't you let me protect you! Why didn't you trust in me?_

I could hear my scream echoing inside my head, but only my flames heard it. They laughed and licked the salty tears from my cheeks. As if they were trying to sing, but I only heard the hallow whispers that filled my ears:

_**''Burning... Everything's burning in blue.**_

_**Everything's melting, leaving everything dead and warm for moment before it extinguishes completely.**_

_**Everything's dead... Everyone's dead... Where are they? Have they burned also? Have they left me alone?**_

_**Maybe I don't even care.**_

_**Flames are eating them, devouring this lovely nigthmare, slowly turning it into cruel reality. Maybe I should drown into it? To let it swallow me up? Oh they're so enthusiastic to burn, so lovely, so beautiful yet deadly.**_

_**My flames... My precious, hateful flames...**_

_**Shall you burn me too?''**_

_''As if i could become fire myself. First burn so warmly, next die when the cold rain washes me away... But my flames were special, they wouldn't extinguish no matter how I tried... ''_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rain: Oh, this took me such a long time... and the story's so weird O.o Anyway, the christmas is coming so I'll take a break and continue after it. MERRY CHRISTMAS FOR EVERYONE! and thankies for reading ;)<strong>  
><em>


	8. Beast in a Cage

_**Warnings: YAOI(BOYXBOY) AND RAPE! Violence plus swearing! If you don't like, please don't read!**_

_**Others: ENJOY!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>7:''Best in a Cage.''<em>

_''Wounded and burned the lone beast howled and whined. I kept going on, limping, sometimes falling to the ground... yet I kept going forward the light that shone in blue.''_

_**''Thirteen curses fell upon the humans, to those who destroy.**_

_**Seven sins to commit,**_

_**Two promises for innocent,**_

_**Three hopes for children,**_

_**One doom for those who break the rules.**_

_**One destiny for the mankind to share. **_

_**One way down to Hell, **_

_**one way up to Heaven.''**_

''_It was scary yet I didn't look away as they devoured me... but this time, their filthy hands also reached my soul...ripped it into pieces.''_

Breathing was hard. It hurt like hell to move my head; someone had done really good job to blow my brain out of my head. I didn't need to be a genius to know where I was. I knew that I was laying in a cold steel floor, my hands and legs chained; I could hear the sound of clanging wherever I made a move, and I could feel them around my legs and angles. I laid my eyes open and stared at the wall next to me. The cell was big, and gloomy yet the only light was a small oil-lamp hanging from the roof; It made spooky shadows on the walls.

_'How many hours have I already been here? ...I canno't tell. Shit. Everything's so messed up...'' _

My first thoughts were really chaotic, but yet I pushed the reality out of my head. I didn't want to think about it, I couldn't, I shouldn't. But even if I tried not to think about it, the thing I feared came into my mind. _If..If they're dead, I have no longer a reason to live either... I'm scared. But they can't be dead! They're too strong... Yukio... Bon...You can't be dead! ..Or can you?_

Questions filled my head, a way too many questions, which made my head ache. I curled up and hugged my legs. No matter what happened, did I still have to keep up fighting for my sorry ass? What should I do to make them understand that I only meant well? That I didn't want to hurt anyone... They hadn't even seen me lit that fire up, but only because I was the son of Satan, of course they had blamed everything on me. They would blame me for burning the Academy...They would hurt me, or even kill me.

''You're afraid, Rin. We can smell your fear...Let us help you out of here. Call for us.''

_...Call for you? And what would you do? Burn all the people into ashes?_

''Rin, you're the son of satan, a demon prince... Do you honestly think that we would pity humans? We're the flames you have inherited. We're a part of you, a part that wants to kill, that desires both pain and pleasure...But your safety is the most important for us, Rin. We lov-''

_DO NOT SAY IT!_

Suddenly it became quiet again. Those cunning flames deep within myself kept whispering. They had became alive as the demon side of me awakened. His mark burned my flesh on my neck and kept me in my demon form; I couldn't change back to my human form anymore. My flames were like thousands of demons, their existence remained only inside my head, but their voice touched my heart, and made it doubtful. It was like a two sided mirror: the other wanted to save and protect, and the other one, the darker one, wanted to kill and destroy.

I was both, but admitting it hurt. My flames only desired death and suffering and wanted me to return back to Gehenna where they remained... But did I honestly not want that? An eternal life, bonded by demons. How would it feel to be 'loved' like they told me they did? How would it feel to have a family? I remembered Amaimon, how he acted all mean to me first, but then... he was so gentle. I wanted to laugh, but I kinda missed him. I would inherit my father fully and become his right hand... but did I want that... Or not?

''Damn it...'' I muttered and opened my eyes. All was hazy and bizarre. As if I could hear someone whispering yet there was no one to be seen. The room spinned around me and when I tried to sit up, I fell back to my face.

''Ouch...'' I was a mess yet my strenght had apandoned me just when I needed it. Now when I needed to be strong and do everything I could for my friends, my body gave in. I tried again, but I failed. After couple of times, and my elbows and knees were all bloody plus counting my forehead, and I basically stopped trying.

_''So... this is it, huh? I'll end up giving up here, and waiting for my judgement?''_

I had heard all kinds of way to torture a human, and I knew that I was gonna go through them while they'd interrogating me. Eventually they would notice that I didn't actually know a thing about Gehenna or Satan, but they would keep on torturing me until I broke. _I am the son of Satan, right? Do they really need a reason to hurt me? Many would probably do anything to have a piece of my flesh...to have a change for revenge._

I tried to prepare myself, but when the door to the basement opened, and I heard many voices of men, my body started to tremble by itself. Who wouldn't be afraid? What was I afraid of? Pain? Humiliation? ...Death? _No... None of them. _

_I was afraid of forgetting who I was._

''Hey, demon!''

''Wake up! We came to entertain you... or you'll gonna entertain _us_...''

One man kicked the steel bars, and made a horrible voice which hurt my ears. I curled up and covered my ears, making them laugh at me. I couldn't even bear the hurting words when I was already broken. I didn't know who were they, but some of them had the exorcist coat on. Maybe they were just someones, who held a grudge fro Satan or something... it didn't matter. They all had that same mocking gaze in their eyes.

First they just teased me through the bars, smashed them with their hands and shouted dirty things. My wrists and angles were chained, so I knew that without my flames I wouldn't be able to defend myself at all. And I knew they wouldn't just tease me; they would surely hurt me in every way they could.

_I'm afraid... so afraid my hands are shaking... I... But I can't attack them! _

''...But do you wanna get tortured? Do you WANT to get killed? Rin, if you only called us... '''

_**NO!**_

I wouldn't call for them. Since that time, my flames had started to whisper, trying to control my mind, and that whispering was enough to make my head ache.

They opened the cell door and stepped in. I didn't even listen to their words, I had already drown into my own world where no were no emotions, only echoes. I kept repeating that I needed to live for my friends, that I needed to be strong for them... but inside my heart I kept fearing that all of them were long gone, and that made me also... so dead.

''Get up, you filthy demon!''

The man kicked me into my stomach, and made me bit my lip so I wouldn't gasp. I rose to my knees and hands yet they kept kicking me.

''Ugh, do you smell how it stinks? Did you wash yourself with your shit, demon? Or is it your blood which's stinking? That darn corrupted blood of Satan...''

''Ahaha, the blood kinda suits his beautiful form, don't you think?''

''Let's rip his clothes! He doesn't need to wear them when they're all filthy...''

I couldn't do anything. If I resisted, I'd only be marked as a rampaging demon if I resisted, and that I didn't want to be. In the darkness I couldn't count how many men there really were, but I counted at least six hands holding me down while one man tore my shirt wide open. I heard as many swallowed when they saw my chest. I knew that the wound the explore had made had already healed, but I didn't like their lustful gazed which pierced me while they explored my body. It made me feel so naked... Suddenly I felt many hands wandering on my naked chest.

''His skin sure is white...''

''What a pity that Satan's son is this beautiful...It's not fair!''

''Look! He's starting to get aroused!''

''Good boy! Be obedient and maybe we'll give it to you good and hard!''

''What're you talking about? We're gonna fuck him till his brain'll blow out.''

And they laughed. I listened, listened and closed my eyes. I was going to get raped, tortured, and killed from inside, slowly enjoying every piece of my misery. I wanted to laugh too but there I was, laying under many men, almost naked, their hands on my chest and abdomen.

''Hey, he's hard already!''

''Pull his legs apart!''

And that was when I opened my eyes and started resisting. No way I'd let them do this to me! No one else but Bon could touch me that way! I couldn't... let them do it, no matter what! When their hands touched my thighs and tried to pull them apart, I let out a terrified whine which made them smirk.

''N-no..! Do-don't!''

Suddenly two thick fingers were shoved into my mouth. They made me want to puke, but I didn't dare to bite; I just let the man have his fun. The others laughed when I suddenly stopped resisting and let him do everything he wanted.

No, _I _didn't stop resisting, my _body _stopped. Suddenly I felt a painful stab inside my skin, near my throat. The mark of Satan throbbed, and it paralyzed my body. The panic grew stronger when I wasn't able to resist, but suddenly... the disgust was gone and only pleasure filled my body and heated it up.

''Haha! you're trying to resist? But you like this so much...Actually...'' The man said and lifted my chin up. I looked at his face but I really didn't see anyone. My vision had gone so hazy, like someone had injected some kind of drug into me.

I only saw his small eyes which ate me within a blink of an eye, but somehow... I _liked _it. Suddenly an unbearable urge to kill the man filled my head, but I shook the idea off of my head. _...But wouldn't it be nice to taste his blood? To see him screaming in pain?_

But they were humans... just like my brother, Bon, and the others. It would be a murder, and I didn't want that! I didn't wish to harm anyone...

''Suck them...'' The man said gently and smiled, showing his teeth. For a second no one moved, but then, slowly, so darn slowly, I obeyed. They gasped, and suddenly my hands were let free.

Without trembling, I found my hands taking a hold of his hand when I rolled my tongue around his fingers. Suddenly, just suddenly, my _fear _disappeared...but something else came along. ''Mhhmm..'' I moaned and felt my face heating up.

''Is he... really _enjoying _that?'' Someone asked and his tone was filled with surprise and disgust.

I didn't know, but my body just moved on it's own. My mind had hidden itself behind my consciousness, but _something_ made me move. Suddenly I stopped to look up at the man whose face had melted into a shock. His mouth was a bit open, and I noticed that he wasn't that old. He had two small green eyes, and brown short hair, and he was rather handsome. He was probably getting close to his thirties...

_His eyes are nice... His scent too..._

I smirked, and leaned to kiss him.

_''Would you like that play with me?''_

They froze, and so froze my consciousness. What were I saying? They came here to torture _me, _and yet I was acting like a whore. I knew that I didn't say those words, I didn't want this. It wasn't _me._ But somethinginside me wanted. Something that had just regently awoken...I still kind of liked the feeling. No... _I _didn't like it, but someone... deep within me purred and opened it's eyes from sleep.

It smirked at me, and took over my body. It felt so bad, so wrong for someone just to step into your shoes, past your own being. I wanted to scream at _him, _but the demon only shushed me up.

''See now? That's the demon inside you...The mark has awoken it finally...But you're not yet whole, you have to unite with him if you wish to control him completely. Call for us, Rin! We shall help you!''

But no. I ignored them. If I listened, these men would surely be slaughtered.

_But what then? They only want to torture me, to hurt me...Why should I protect them?_

The mark throbbed painfully, and Satan's blood boiled inside my veins. Such a hunger filled my body, and I licked my lips, seducing them. They recovered soon from their shock and laughed at me. The man whose lap I was sitting on smiled sweetly and patted my cheek, and squeezed my ass.

''Well, of course.'' He said huskily and leaned to kiss me yet again. He was such a fine kisser, asking permission to enter my mouth which I gave him without any hesitating.

The other men whistled, and wanted to have their own piece of me. They also moved closer and started to touch my body, suck the skin on it, shove my legs away, push me down on the floor and I couldn't do anything to stop them.

Somehow this brought me back to that day when Mephisto had visited me. Had he gone through same feelings? Had his demon awoken fully inside him when he was raped? I wondered where the demon principal was at the moment: Would he try to rebuilt the Academy?

I didn't know, but suddenly I remembered his words when he told me about his past:

_''They tortured me, hurt me, did bad things for me, but I, the demon, loved some part of them. I grew to love their dirty touches, and the wounds they made healed so fast... They never touched me that way anymore.. if I didn't want to. You see, we demons love sex... we need it to survive. It calms us...'' _

My flames purred inside my body while I was getting the first penetrations outside. It also seemed to like it.

''Yes, Rin. Demons love sex, it's a natural part of their mind. Lust is a sin, and you probably can't be any more sinful for being the son of Satan... Admit it, Rin. It is you who's answering to their touches. It's you who's wanting more and more of their filthy flesh before slowly killing them...''

Cunning flames, why do they need to have such a honest voice?

_I... I can't believe that. Just please, be quiet._

Somehow, I kept my consciousness deep within myself even if my body kept moving. I felt everything, every piece of pain, or pleasure hitting my fragile body, tearing it apart. All I could do was to watch my demon playing with the men, and try imagine something else. Mostly I focused on Bon. I missed him so much it hurt me. I realized, that I hadn't seen him for a long time, and now I didn't even know if he was alive.

''AHH! M-more! Fuck me more!'' My cursed demon screamed while riding on the man's thick cock. I could feel their heated glares hitting me while my body moved on it's own, competely lost in desire and pain.

I forced myself thinking about Bon while I felt the pain inside my stomach. Thinking about him dead made my body shiver, and made me want to cry but the tears wouldn't come out. While the men had their fun with my body, I could only pray and wait for it to end. I screamed, but not their names... I cried, but not for them, I didn't die, but I kept living. But not for them but for my loved ones. The ones I really loved, and cherished. The ones I wanted to protect, but unfortunately...My demon loved it all...

One man fucked me holding my thighs up from the ground while the other sucked me. I made out with someone while they toyed with my body. I saw that there were actually _many _men inside my cell. I still didn't know how many there were, but I could tell what happened all around us... Next someone grabbed my chin and pushed his throbbing manhood near my lips.

''Now, now... be a good boy.'' The man said smirking and without any complains I opened my mouth.

I licked and sucked the hot flesh around his dick and kept staring at him. The man panted like a dog and grabbed my hair forcing me go faster. The man behind me came inside me and pulled out. I could feel the seed dripping out of my hole but soon it was filled yet again.

''Nghh...'' I moaned when someone laid under me and started to suck my cock.

''Heh, he really _likes _this...'' Someone muttered. ''Yeah...He's all slutty and hot. I wonder if he has done this before?''

''He must have! He wouldn't be this good if hasn't... yet don't all the demons _do _these things?''

''Oh.. they're all so dirty... Just look at him!''

Their lustfilled voices disgusted me even more and I felt like throwing up, but I couldn't...But I couldn't help but feel the forced pleasure as the men kept fucking me. Soon I felt myself coming, and I screamed.

_''More. I want more!'' _The demon whined right after the orgasm, and that made the men go crazy. They kept banging my body like there was no end. Double penetration was the first thing that made me totally black out. It hurst so bloody much...Yet even if I lost my consciousness, my body kept moving.

_Ah, it's so hot but yet so cold... __**His**__ touch was so different. It was __**burning, **__like a real fire filling me completely. __**His**__ handsome face, __**his **__dark eyes seeing right through me... __**His**__ hands on mine, our chests touching, lips kissing, legs curled up together...__**His**__ body burned me completely, and even though it hurt, I liked it, I loved it. I remember when __**he**__ whispered sweet things to my ear while __**he**__ gently caressed my back. __**He**__ cared, __**he**__ loved and that was enough to make my heart beat faster... _

''Hmm... What's wrong? Suddenly you start crying? Does it feel that good?''

The men looked a bit bothered by my tears, but they didn't care...

My soul cried, and even if I didn't feel the tears on my face, I was happy that the tears were there, it made me happy because I didn't feel as good as with Bon. I loved Bon, and even if the demon in me sought for pleasure, it also loved the touch of Bon. I felt myself smiling at the man before the demon wiped the tears away from _my_ face.

_''It's nothing...Let's continue...''_

The demon... just loved it. Their dirty hands on him, devouring him with pain, penetrating him with the unbearable heat. Somehow I knew that the demon wouldn't only be satisfied by this... He also lusted for blood, desired to hear them screaming. Soon, he'd kill them and cover my dirty body with their blood.

I shut my eyes as tight as I could, but no matter what I did, I kept seeing hearing and feeling everything that happened around me. The mark of Satan was so damn cunning: it made sure I was aware of everything that happened around me and not even losing my consciousnes wouldn't help. I would surely be tortured, and I wouldn't be able to protect myself if I didn't call for the powers I hated so much... It left me no choices at all.

_...Bon...Bon... Suguro, I miss you... so much pain...It hurts...Promise me to be alive, because I'm being alive for you._

End of Rin's POV

**Flashback: The Day Before**

''Suguro-kun, I need to talk to you.''

''Huh? O-oh, sure, Yukio-sensei...''

Bon swallowed hard when he rose up from his seat to follow his sensei. The school was over, and the final lesson had been really tiresome. Bon wanted to hurry up, and meet up with Rin! The raven haired boy had been so busy with his training lately that they barely had time to see. He totally looked for seeing his lover!

_''Uhh... Why does sensei have to talk to me now? Is it something about Rin and me... God, I hope he won't try to make me break up with Rin...I just can't leave him!'' _

He followed Yukio to the nearest empty classroom, and right after he got in, the younger male closed to door. When Yukio turned, Bon already had his 'fighting' expression on his face. He would talk sense to his sensei! He didn't want to break up with Rin! He loved him more deeper than anyone he ever had!

''Look, sensei...''

''No need to say anything, Suguro-kun. I'm not here to try to make you to break up with my brother...'' Yukio said sighing and Bon also sighed in relief; now he had anything to fear.

''But I did ask you here to talk _about _my brother though...'' Yukio continued and leaned to the wall, crossing his arms. Bon froze on his place, and felt his sweat dropping down on his cheek.

''W-what about Rin? He has been doing just well! He hasn't done anything wrong!'' For his relief his sensei was shaking his head and nodding in agreement.

''Yes, I'm aware of that. Ni-san has been working a lot lately, and he can control his flames just fine.. but it's not about his contol I wanted to talk about. You know that both I and Rin are the sons of Satan?'' Yukio asked and opened his sharp eyes to look straight into Bon's own. Bon nodded and looked down.

''Yeah, I know... but I have totally accepeted that fact! You're both doing everything you can to help defeat Satan! I'm not blaming Rin or you for the things your shitty father has done!'' Bon shouted, and lifted his gaze. For his surprise, Yukio was smiling. Yukio always felt at ease when he spoke to a people as honest as his student. Yukio wasn't sure if he truly accepted the relationship between his Ni-san and Bon, but at least he respected their strong bond.

''Well, I'm really grateful for that, Suguro-kun...However...Would you still think like that if I told you that because of Rin, many people are gonna die tomorrow?'' That made the boy froze. Bon couldn't breath well when he felt himself being paralyzed by shock. Was his sensei joking? People would die? _''W-what the hell?'' _

''I.. I would still keep loving him... no matter what.'' That was all Bon could say at the moment.

He knew Rin could be really dangerous, but sure he wouldn't try to _kill_ people. Suddenly he heard Yukio laughing. He couldn't believe his ears. Did the boy find this funny? This wasn't something to laugh at.

Bon felt anger inside him growing and just when he was about to start yelling, the brown haired boy stopped.

''...I'm glad that Rin has been able to gain so good friends. I'm impressed, Suguro-kun! I thought you wouldn't support my Ni-san, but that I know you'd help him no matter what...'' Yukio said somewhat breathlessly and wiped his forelocks away from his face which was now serious.

_''Tomorrow the demons will attack our school, and burn it completely.''_

**End of flashback**

**6 hours before:**

Bon sighed. The fire was really warm when he was standing this close. He had never been in a real conflagration, and the first experience wasn't pleasant. The fire was so different than the fire he had been used to. The fire no more was safe and lovely warm; now it was only ravenous and dangerous. He was afraid but he couldn't step back. The demons kept coming at him, but he stood on his ground. The worst thing was that these demons were not harmless nor small; they were big and deadly. Some demons were unknown some known such as _Naberiuses_, _Dökkálfrs, and Goblins. _

''WATCH OUT BON!'' A sudden scream hit his ears and just in time, he dodged the sharp claws of a Goblin, and he stabbed the demon with his sword he had in his right hand. Konekomaru looked tired beside him, but he still had a power to use Fatal Verses, and without a word, the bald kid continued muttering his mantra.

''Seriously dude... better watch out or they'll eat you alive...'' One exorcist said beside him, and pointed a gun at the demons and shot couple of them. It didn't matter how much they slaughtered, killed, shot and teared because the demons just kept coming. They had formed a defence in front of the front doors on the bridge which was already burning. They all had all kinds of weapons all around them, and Tamers were killing the most of them yet the seemed to come endlessly. Bon sighed and looked around.

He was tired, and wanted to see Rin already. He was so worried since they had left Rin with Shiemi to the empty school all alone. It had been Mephisto's idea, but Bon really didn't like it.

_''I mean... I know the demons are targetting Rin, but why did Mephisto not tell anything to him? And why were they left alone in the school together? Damn, this is all messed up..'' _The boy thought and pointed his gun at the demons.

He wasn't still used of being _Dragoon, _but in this kind of fight, it was better to use weapons. All the exorcist had been summoned to the brige where all the common exorcist tried to keep the demons away from the doors. All the higher ranked exorcists, Yukio, Neuhaus-sensei, Shura and even Angel were were fighting in the other side of the burning bridge. Bon and the others had seen them; the demon kings.

He had regonized one, that green haired boy who always had his lollipops with him. Somehow when the demon kings had appeared, that green one had smiled _really _evilly at him, and bared his teeth at Bon. They had luckily moved a bit away from the main doors, but Bon wasn't sure if they were really losing or winning, the time seemed to have stopped. More demons appeared all the time, but fortunately many hadn't died.

Bon could see Izumo and Shima really close to him, fighting with an extremely huge Naberius. He saw Shima losing his balance but Izumo called for her Byakkos just in time to shield Shima.

They would be fine, Bon was sure of that. But more worried he was of Rin, and Shiemi.

_''They're alone there, and know nothing of this... It sucks!'' _Bon didn't like the idea of not telling Rin about the attack, but Yukio made him swear not to tell anything... But he was still feeling uneasy.

How did Yukio and Mephisto know that the demons were going to attack? They knew the exactly right time, and were able to summon the exorcist, and evacuate the students before it would have been too late.

_'They're hiding something... But what?'' _He thought while facing an unknown demon, who had a face like of a man's, but the body was covered with thick fur and Bon could see sharp claws and canines.

The demon was strong, but with the held of other exorcist, they managed to kill it. The brige was already badly damaged, and somehow Bon got the idea that it wouldn't last any longer.

The steel under them felt cracky and weak yet it was slippery with blood. Even if it was still early, the sun had gone down and the air was thick by smoke. It was hard to breathe nor to see the enemy.

Suddenly the demons stopped coming, and they had a time for a small break. The men cheered all around us and raised their weapons as in victory yet Bon didn't feel like cheering. Konekomaru sighed beside him, and wiped the sweat from his forehead before he smirked.

''If this is going to last any longer, I'm seriously dead!'' Bon chuckled at his friend's dull joke. ''Stupid, It ain't gonna last forev-''

_**BOOOMMM!**_

The bridge explored.

Bon couldn't hear his own screaming as the blow explored the walls. He saw as Konekomaru disappeared from his sight and the air was filled with flying rocks and steel. Everything happened too fast, and soon he lost his consciosuness. For a moment everything went black

When he came to himself, he found himself buried under the dust and rocks.

''THE BRIDGE IS FALLING!'' Someone shouted near him. He lifted his head, and managed to sit up. His ears were ringing and his head ached like he had been in a crash with a car. He saw a hazy view of people running around, and the demons rushing inside the school yard.

_''...The students are all evacuated... But Rin and Shiemi are still in there...Shit...'' _The boy whined when he felt something on his leg, and when he looked down, he found it all bloody.

''...Oh my lord...'' He muttered in pure shock as he eyed his right leg. All he could see was a huge mess of burnt flesh, and he screamed. The pain was so immense he almost blacked out again.

When the first wave of Pain was gone, he crept away from the battle which was pretty near him. Bon couldn't help but cry out while sitting down on the ground.

Exhausted he collapsed to the hard steel and closed his eyes. Maybe it was a dream, but the pain was so real... He opened his eyes to see a bright red sky above him. Everything stopped for a moment yet he heard himself breathing. Somewhere within the pain he still felt his heart beating... but he had lost much blood and it was still running down on the ground. Bon sighed and felt an unusual urge to shut his heavy eyes, but he knew he shouldn't. He tried to stand but he couldn't; he was at his limits. A fear of dying crept closer and it made him shiver.

_But... I shouldn't despair! I won't be able to see __**him **__if I die! _

'I...I won't die... I promise that to you, Rin! I won't die..I can't die before I have seen you k-kill that bastard S-satan...'' He muttered to himself, and closed his eyes yet again. The sounds were drifting away. It was already so heavy to breath...

**''Bon!'' **It was Shima this time. Bon forced his eyes open, and saw his friend waving a hand at him from the top of a huge rock. The pink haired boy wasn't badly injured, but he was all pale from the fear.

He rushed through the messy and ruined lefts of the bridge and helped the wounded boy up by basically lifting Bon to his back. (O.o Shima's strong.)

''Shima... My leg...'' Bon moaned hoarsely and took a hold of Shimas jacked which was all dusty and torn.

Shima was frightened when he saw his friend all bloody but he didn't hesitate when he started to carry his injured friend to a safer place as quick as he could. Fortunately the demons didn't pay attention to them anymore since they could now freelly rampage all around the yard of the Academy. The air was thick, and they could see many people helping others to get away while the uninjured tried to stop the fire from spreading. But they were in a hurry; Shima knew that Bon would surely die if his injury wasn't treated right away.

''Don't panic... Breathe... Don't panic!'' The pink haired boy kept muttering to himself while dragging the older male with him.

Beside the bridge, right beside the river there was a small injury tent where all the wounded exorcist were taken. With the support of Shima, Bon finally managed to get there.

The brown colored tent was filled with people, who rushed in and out all the time. Shime led Bon to the farthest corner of the tent where was many messy bed's in a row. When they limped past the other injured exorcists, Bon could see Konekomaru laying in one bed, eyes closed as in death. The brown haired exorcist felt a painful throb inside his chest even if he himself were in worse condition.

''Is he...? he asked weakly. Shima nodded, and managed a smile. ''He's going to be alright, but he got a hit from a rock...'' Shima was unharmed yet Bon could see how afraid he was; the fight was still on outside. Shima carried his wounded friend to one of the beds and made him sit down.

''Everything's gonna be okay! Wait, I'll get the nurse..'' He said and ran off.

Even if the boy tried his best to wait, slowly Bon started to feel his world spinning around since he lost much blood. Many people rushed around him, many spoke loudly or cried in pain, but he felt himself being taken away. A complete blackness filled his mind, and his vision started to fade.

_''I wonder... If I'm dying? No.. I can't die yet... but I'm so tired...''_ Bon sighed and closed his eyes. Once again all the sounds disappeared around him, leaving him into a sweet blackness.

Next he saw anything, but he heard someone calling his name. Deep within that darkness someone was reaching for him, calling him to come for him. Someone he held very dear. Someone he had started to love and adore more than his own life.

_''...Bon...Bon... Suguro, I miss you... so much pain...It hurts...Promise me to be alive, because I'm being alive for you.''_

He eyes opened, but he couldn't see. He could only hear someone crying his name. It wasn't far away yet it wasn't for him to reach. The darkness was so pitch around him, and he knew he wasn't awake.

Still he reached for the darkness, and felt someone sitting there. He grabbed the pale hand, and pulled the person closer to him. The brown haired male was a bit surprised yet more shocked to see his lover crying.

The boy turned around, and let out a desperate whimper. His eyes were close like he couldn't open them, and he looked so afraid. Bon froze, and pulled the boy into his embrace, almost screaming yet he stayed silent. The boy looked so thin, so beated up! Yet he couldn't surpass the happiness he felt from seeing his friend.

The naked boy trembled on his lap yet Bon knew he could feel him. He buried his face into the black hair and inhaled the sweet scent of his lover. Ah, he had missed this smell for so long even if they had only parted a day ago. He brushed his hand through the soft forelocks and forced the boy to face him before he whispered the sweet name of the boy:

**''Rin...''**

The boy startled and opened his own eyes to look him in the eye. Bon didn't let the red colour of his lover's eyes to bother him even if it made him worry. The boy looked like he couldn't believe his eyes yet he looked like he had just cried his eyes out.

_''Bon? Is that really you?''_

The boy asked, and the older male enjoyed every lovely sound of his voice. Bon smiled, and nodded and rubbed Rin's cheek. The boy looked so frightened yet Bon could see how Rin had changed: His skin was paler, yet he could see many bruises and wounds all over his naked body. He could see a black pentagram on boy's white neck, and he could see that Rin couldn't return to his human form. His canines were sharper, eyes shone red by hunger and his ears were bigger; the boy looked more demonic than ever yet he was the most beautiful thing Bon had seen...But so sad, and so miserable.

_''What... happened? To the school, I mean? Where did you guys go? I was so afraid...'' _Bon bit his lips. He knew Rin had been frightened, and yet the boy had probably done everything to protect Shiemi...

''**Rin, look! The demons attacked the school! Yukio told me... The bridge explored...But it's okay! It's not your fault for being the son of Satan! I.. I would love you still even if you left Assiah! I will support you in any way I can!''**

He froze; I mean completly. He wasn't trembling, he was just staring at his lover like he couldn't believe his ears. Then he reached Bon's hand, and squeezed it.

_''Is everyone..? Are they..?'' _He couldn't form his question but the older male kissed his forehead.

**''...They'll be fine. We will be fine.'' **And that helped the boy. The worry didn't completely disappear but it was pushed aside. Bon smiled sweetly at his lover, and hugged him once again. It was been a long time since they had time to see each other like this. No one wouldn't interrupt them... until the time would come and one of them had to leave.

They both were overjoyed from seeing each other, and yet they were both naked, trapped in their own special world. (You know when people die and sometimes their spirits find the ones they love the most before dying) But Bon was a male after all, and seeing his lover's beautiful naked body made him so hard it hurt him. Rin startled a little when feeling the hardness of his lover hitting his thigh and poking it a bit. The older male trembled within their hug, and buried his face back into the slim neck of the demon boy.

**''Rin...I... need you. I'm sorry.''**

But to his joy, Rin smiled. It was a shy smile, and the boy was blushing. Rin looked prettier when he had that redish color on his cheeks and for a second they both wiped the bad things away from their mind to share this beautiful moment with each other. _''It's okay... I.. want you too!''_

Trembling like a mad, Bon reached Rin's lips and kissed him for the first time for a long time.

_''He tastes of dry blood... Yet even his blood is sweet.'' _The older male thought while exploring his lover's mouth fully. Rin was already shivering; the heat Bon gave him warmed him more than anything! When Bon moved to tease his nipples, the boy couldn't help but let out a small moan. Rin wasa abit afraid of the feeling. Why did it feel so good when the touch of the other men had felt so disgusting? How was this any different?

_''This... this must be because it's him I'm doing this with!'' _Rin smiled and wiped the tears from his eyes; this was the person he loved, and wanted to this kind of things with. _''Bon?'' _The raven haired boy sang his name, and lifted his face up.

Bon was a bit shocked to feel Rin's lips on his, and his tongue slipping out of his wet mouth to ask a permission to enter which the older male gave right away. Rin kissed the breath out of him, and didn't let go until he felt like fainting there and then. Their breaths steamed on the blackness before disappearing completely. They couldn't see well, but Rin could tell how red Bon's face was and his dark eyes were glowing with desire.

**''Can I... Rin?'' **Bon asked shyly, and kissed the palm of Rin's hand. Rin nodded, and came to sit on his lap, curling his tail around Bon's large back. Bon knew Rin was already ready, and he only needed to press his hurting erection to Boy's already wet entrance. Rin shut his eyes and gribbed on the strong shoulders when the other one pushed himself in.

Rin let out a small cry when Bon was fully inside. Suddenly the silent darkness was filled with their moans, rapid breath and the sound of love-making. They didn't need words; their actions spoke everything necessary. Both of them were longing for the pleasure only they could give each other, both of them were already so ready. Bon squeezed Rin's ass, and pushed the boy down on his member which was alredy twitching inside the boy. The smaller boy was still trembling so he kept licking the skin on Rin's neck, and trying to find the right spot... Suddenly Rin tensed up, and he hit that certain spot inside the boy

._''BON! Bon... Ahhh! it... it's so wonderful!'' _Rin cried and threw his head backwards. Only that was enough to make the older male smirk evilly, licking his lips when his lover was seducing him with that eager look in his burning eyes.

**''It has became so wet, Rin. You like this so much.'' **The boy teased his uke a bit before starting to thrust in with all he had. Rin knew he liked it, but he _loved _it with Bon. He was speacial to him afterall. He felt the heated member of his lover rub his prostate, and it made him push his hips down with more speed and strenght he had ever done. Bon gasped when he felt his lover move with the same rhythm as he fucked the boy.

**''Rin... You're the best...'' **The boy sighed and kissed him. Soon it became a fight between two wet tongues, and it ended to draw match.

_''Ah... I-it's moving so... hard...! I can't-'' _He was silenced by his lover who suddenly pushed him down on the dark surface, and started thrusting in so hard they both saw stars. Suddenly Bon felt Rin tightening around him, and he knew the boy was close of climaxing. Smirking he brought a hand to stroke his lover's erected cock which was already overflowning with his precum.

_''N-no! I'll come iif you do that... Suguro...NGHN!'' _The younger male couldn't take it anymore and he came hard into the sweaty hand of his lover. When Bon heard Rin calling his real name, he felt his cock hit the sweet spot of his lover for the last time before he came inside the boy, whispering Rin's name.

When the older boy pulled out, he was suddenly afraid. What would happen now? What would happen to him, and Rin? Would they return back to the normal world? ..Or was he really dying?

He glanced at the boy, who looked so tired and beated up. He kissed the soft hair of Rin's forelocks and pulled the seaty boy to sit on his lap. Suddenly it became so silent. He just hugged the small boy, burying him into his warm embrace so tight, so loving! Bon never wanted to let go... but he knew he needed to do it soon.

While caressing the pale skin Bon couldn't help but feel uneasy. He knew he didn't want to know all the horrible things that had happened to Rin because he would surely die in sorrow, but he regretted for not letting Rin know about the danger even if it was his kind of his fault that the demons attacked the schoo yet he didn't blame Rin at all. They were all fighting for him, protecting him and yet Bon knew that in the end, they boy had gotten hurt. Something really _bad _had happened to the boy, Suddenly he buried Rin back into the tight embrace which made the raven haired boy startle again.

**''Rin... I'm so sorry...I have failed to protect you! I'm.. I'm... Please don't cry!''**

He whispered into the boys ear, and felt something pulling him away, back to the place where his body remained. Bon knew his time was up; something was calling him back. He noticed Rin felt it too since the boy's grip tightened. The boy shook his head, and nuzzled on his neck.

_''...Don't leave me. I'm scared.! They have... they're hurting me, Bon...Please make it stop...'' _Rin whispered weakly and hid his face into his chest.

Bon sighed and hated himself at the moment. Rin started to sob so he pet his lover's trembling back. Next he took Rin's chin to his hands and made the boy look up. He studied the beautiful face of his lover, remembering the feeling of Rin close to him. He wanted to kill them, the people who had hurt his beloved one, and wanted to kill himself for not being there for the boy. He couldn't do anything... yet he knew he needed to do this.

Bon kissed him, so passionately and desperate, but he was happy when Rin answered back. The raven haired boy couldn't believe how good it felt, like all bad things disappeared in an instant. Rin couldn't no more feel nor hear the things which were still happening to his body outside his mind. He was let free from their dirty touches and words just by kissing his true love. After they parted, Bon kissed the salty tears from Rin's face and smiled.

_**''I will come for you! Wait for me till I come! Promise to be alive! I love you!''**_

And he faded, leaving the half demon alone in the darkness.

Rin had not expected for Bon to find a way to his consciousness but since they shared a strong bond, it was only natural to find each other at the times when they both were separated from their bodies.

Rin knew that Bon had been really close to death, but he had returned back so it would be just fine.

_He willl survive... He's strong._

''But will you?''

The question made him shiver. How could he live on? So many things had happened... so much bad and because of him, but now he knew he just had to become stronger to protect everyone and himself!

Rin touched his lips and trembled; they were still warm. After a long time Rin felt a small hope throb inside his chest which was now beating steady. Only Bon's touch was enough to make him want to live, to want to fight for his life to live with him. For a moment, he had completely forgotten all the bad things, and focused on his lover. It had felt so good, but now it was all bitter.

He smiled sadly and looked back at himself, who was still getting raped by the men inside the cell, but now he couldn't feel the pain as deadly as he had before.

_Yes... I will be fine._

For once, his flames shut themselves up.

Now he knew he had something to live for, some hope to carry along. He needed to live even if everything crumbled down, because he had someone, who waited for his return, someone who longed for his company. Oh, he had never loved anyone so much he felt the flames burn warm inside his chest, and it made him feel safer. Rin closed his eyes and crossed his hands as in a prayer before he said those bonding words Bon wanted to hear before completely fading into the darknessr:

_''I.. I promise, and I love you... too...''_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rain: O.o That was the LONGEST chapter I have written in Blue Flames. I apologize if it's too boring to read, I think this is going sooo eerie xD I noticed that I had forgotten my main pairing RinXBon almost completely so I tried to add as much as I could in this! Oh, and I'm sorry for raping Rin^^Anyway, I think it was weird but I enjoyed writing it. (sorry for the possible mistakes)<br>**_

_**Explanation to some things if you didn't understand: **_

_**1)About that 'special place' where Bon and Rin were... I don't know if it has some real name, but basically it was Rin's consciousness where the boy had hid his 'being' because he had lost himself to his demonic urges and had left his body on his own. Bon found him since he was close to death and so... their souls kinda found each other at that time xD  
><strong>_

_**2)The mark Satan gave him is a black pentagram which keeps Rin from returning to his human form, and makes him more demonic(senses and stuff) plus he gave his own blood to him which tries to control Rin's demon side and make him turn into a real demon. Plus Satan's blood 'awakened' Rin's flames, and gave them the ability to speak. The flames are not alive, but Rin has inherited them from Satan, so you could say it's his voice speaking even if the voice speaks as 'we' like there's many persons in the flames. Like many demons living inside the flames? I'm not quite sure myself xD  
><strong>_

_**So if you still have something you want to ask, please do so! ( i tried to explain them as good as I could) Anyway, THANKS FOR READING! The next chapter will arrive after couple of weeks... xD  
><strong>_


	9. Gehenna

_**Warnings: Yaoi (Means boyXboy) much violence, blood and swearing. Don't like, don't read!**_

_**Others: ENJOYY!**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>8: ''Gehenna''<em>

_''The air was on fire. There was no ground, only fire that made my legs burn...I screamed yet through screaming, I surely heard someone calling my name.''_

Rin's POV

Everything was black. The small light had disappeared when the oil-lamp had burned up. It had left me inside the complete darkness, alone with my pain and misery. I knew I was conscious because of the pain but it didn't let me rest, it made sure I stayed up and kept seeing their faces. Everytime I closed my eyes I could see their faces, I could smell their dirty scents in me.

_Ah... The pain..._

Everything was so real because I knew the truth that my precious friends were alive, I was so happy...

_The truth... Yet so painfull to bear..._

I was still alive because I could still hear myself breathing, still blink my eyes, because I still could feel my heart beating. I knew I was alive and that was all that mattered.

_''As long as I can breathe and continue living...Everything will be alright. He will come for me... sooner or later.''_

Every place in my of my body ached. I couldn't move my hands or legs, because of all the bruises and small wounds. The worst was my ass. I barely felt it anymore, and swallowing was also painful.

I could laugh at my bitterness, but after all; I was alive and kicking. The demon side of me had, indeed, tried to slaugher the men after they had fucked him enough. The demon had suddenly stopped moaning, and it's terrified grin stayed on it's face when it suddenly lit into the blue flames, and burnt the men around him.

Luckily only one died, and the others managed to escape and lock me in. The demon had rampaged for a while but then it went back to sleep.

'It' wasn't a separate part of me, but it was a piece of my unconscious soul yet it was incapable to cooperate with me; it only followed it's demonic instincts. The demon had awakened because of Satan's mark which he gave me... it was stopping me from returning to my human form and it kept my demon unconsciouss. It was just like that time when Bon and I had sex the first time, and the demon took over me... I drowned into the lust.

I could still feel that horrifying feeling of suffocating when it went past my being and took over my body.

I _hated_ it.

Cold tears ran down my cheeks, but soon I wiped them off. It was meaningless to cry when I needed to focus on surviving. I knew that they wouldn't let me be alone for too long; they would return, and ravish my body once again but this time I knew they wouldn't be so 'gentle'.

They would surely make sure I was in pain. They would torture it, use it, do anything they wanted.

I just knew that I needed to survive, nothing else mattered. They could do anything but I had promised to stay alive. Only _if _my life was in danger, I'd stop them... Only then. But I couldn't stay here any longer... Bon and others needed me. The war between Gehenna and Assiah was also drawing near... But how to get out if I can't call my demonic powers? Should I wait for the men, let them have their fun and escape afterwards after knocking them out...But am I strong enough to beat them all? My body will be even more hurt... No, it's impossible to escape afterwards yet it is even now. Should I let them do it then? Wait and see what happens?

''...Madness is also a part of your demon, Rin...but this is meaningless! There's no need to play 'human anymore! Just let us burn them!''

I chuckled. I had promised to live and in order to live... I _needed _to learn how to control my flames, completely. And in order to control them... I needed a teacher... But that teacher wouldn't teach me without any payment, and it wasn't like I _wanted _to meet him again.

But it was true that without showing them that I could fight and control myself, I would be just called a monste' and someday be executed. They would keep suspecting everything I did untill Satan was destroyed, and peace brought back to Assiah. Wasn't this what Mephisto had been talking about? To make me into a weapon against Satan... but in order to win I have to be ready. I need my flames if I want to beat Satan, and controlling them I need to be taught.

The idea of calling them made me shiver in pure fear, but maybe this was the only way. Maybe there was no other way...

_...Be quiet, will you? I need to think. If you behave... I shall consider about 'calling' you..._

Suddenly it became grave silent. I heard anything, just barely my own breathing. It was like the time itself had stopped yet it gave me creeps. I had just one big problem: I didn't know what to do.

I was confused and scared yet I knew that I needed to try to make a contact with Gehenna and call _him_.

If I wanted to save my friends without hurting others... I needed to call them. I needed to learn how to protect without harming things I held precious. This was for the sake of the world, for the sake of my friends and my brother... If I died, I would die fighting. No matter what he would do to me I wouldn't stop walking towards the light. I closed my eyes and crossed my hands. This was actually the first tme I had ever prayed. I was so afraid, but I knew there was nowhere to hide, still I kept thinking about Bon and I made my decision.

My body felt numb yet I wasn't trembling as I lifted my bloody head up from the rock-hard steel.

When I moved, I felt every single muscle screaming inside me. It hurt a lot, and I coughed a bit blood since couple of my ribs had just healed.

Suddenly something had changed in the athmosphere; it felt threatening and very powerful. Like someone was waiting, waiting for me to call for them from the darkness.

I got to my knees, and kept my eyes locked on the darkness. The darkness around me surrounded me completely and sucked my body into it's trapt. It stood silent and threatening yet it was scary... Do you know the feeling when you walk alone at night somewhere unknown and dark? I felt the same...

Then I bowed... yet I didn't know what to do really. I just followed my instincts. I knew I needed to call his name in order to summon him, I needed to show him my respect if I wanted him to appear, but it was hard. I hated him, and my hatred made it almost impossible to bow before him. I knew he was watching me just as he had done all the time. I knew he enjoyed humiliating me.

I opened my mouth but no words came out yet. I had frozen in a movement. The fear filled me in an instant, but I forced my thoughts together and pulled myself together.

_''This is it...With this, there's no turning back.'' _I thought and swallowed before I continued:

**''I... I... I call for you...''**

_Hesitating, the athmosphere turning really sweetly thick and exciting._

_**''Satan...''**_

_Everything stopped for a mere second. Then suddenly my body lit into blue flames._

_Burning... I... am... burning._

A pain I had ever felt smashed my body like a tons of heavy burning metal. It went through my skin, tore it apart and crushed the bones, set them into fire. I was on fire, and only laughing was more louder than my screaming. Laughing which resembled nothing like a real laugh, but I just knew it was laugh. While my blood dirtied the floor, and my burning body sank down on it, I couldn't do anything else than scream and _see. _

Even if my body burned, my eyes stayed unhurt. I healed, I couldn't die but I kept burning. The pain was so immense...

I kept staring at the shadows where someone watched me with a great, horrifying, sadistic smile on his lips.

A huge, black form had appeared right in front of my very eyes and it's presence burnt the already heated up air. It had no real shape, or body, but I could easily tell that it was _his_ shadow

I reached him through the bars, but I couldn't speak because of the pain; I barely could understand the situation. He laughed at me, and showed his perfectly white teeth.

**''What is it my son? You suddenly called me...?''**

His voice was like billions of humans screaming, but it had a certain ring in it. His voice was mocking and laughing at me, but at the same I could sense how excited and happy he was. He had finally obtained his wish, he had _won_. He had planned this from the start after all...

I grit my teeth to stop myself from screaming. I didn't understand. Why were my flames burning _me? _

I had ever felt anything like this, but somehow I knew it was because of the pentagram that Satan gave me.

I knew I wouldn't be able to raise my hand against him no matter what I did...

The best thing I could do now was to obey.

I bend down again until my forehead touched the dirty floor.

I gathered my strenght in me to speak and surprisingly the flames eased away a bit.

''Please... _train_ me! Train me, and I'll come back with you to Gehenna!''

Suddenly the heat died completely down and I stopped hurting. The burn marks disappeared immediately, and healed my burnt skin.

I blinked twice and touched my face with my trembling hands; everything was back to normal.

I raised my head and faced the figure standing in front of me.

An old man with hair like silver ice stared down on me with a monstrous smile playing on his lips. He had glasses, and a black coat... He looked exactly like the man who certainly died an year ago, the palading Shiro Fujimoto, who Satan had possessed before he killed himself.

Every memory, the good and the sad ones, came back to my mind in an instant while we stared at each other. This man had been my father since the day he took me in when I was only an infant. He protected me and Yukio, raised us up with a loving care and treated me as his son... I owed him my life.

I can still hear his last words before he killed himself in order to drive Satan out of his possessed body:

_''This is my son... and I'm taking him back!'''_

Damn, it hurt to see him again...I swallowded my tears and fought back the urge to attack him. It felt like thousands of needles were hitting my heart but the king of demons didn't let me grief too long.

My dad smiled at me, showing his sharpened teeth.

**''Heh... I knew it.''**

He licked his lips and suddenly burst into flames. His flames were way more bigger and hotter than mine it hurt when it touched my body, His flames crept closer and filled me up. I felt my insides screaming when they burned yet again but this time the flames didn't burn my skin.

I could see how the steel bars melted right in front of my eyes, allowing him to step forward. He walked calmly to me, and grabbed my shoulders to pull me up.

He was incredibly strong, and I couldn't resist when he pulled our faces close.

For a moment I found myself staring into his ravenous eyes which resembled nothing like mine. He wasn't laughing but he, the king of all demons, enjoyed my pain.

**''Aah... Doesn't it feel good, my son? The feeling of being burned by our flames? It's so sweet...''**

He said and closed his eyes in extacy. Suddenly I could _feel_ it too. The burning didn't _hurt, _it felt _good. _

The flames didn't mean to make me feel like burning up, they wanted to me to burn with them, undying.

My senses became alive, and his touch on my shoulder made chills run down on my spine.

I trembled in pleasure, and found it kind of exciting to burn. I had never imagine how would it really feel; to burn. But for a demon, for his son, it was only the same thing as being fed by a mother. The flames lived inside me, they were my blood, my flesh, my life... they wouldn't extinguish before the moment I stopped breathing, and I needed to make them completely mine. Before that, there was no way of winning.

He opened his eyes and I was horrified to find them deep blue, the same color as mine.

Now he wasn't smiling but his eyes told me something else, something which was more horrifying than words, Suddenly he took a hold of my neck and pressed on it so that I couldn't move.

His face was way too close, I couldn't breath,

**''I shall grant your wish, **_**Rin.''**_

And he kissed me. No, I wouldn't call it a kiss. He _ate _me. It hurt so much when I felt something being pulled away. He was sucking the life out of me, and I was trapped between the pain and numbness yet I couldn't faint. I could just lean onto him and stare into nothingless while my soul was being sucked out of my trembling body which seemed to be breaking down. I couldn't think nor fight back, I just memorized the pain, blocked it and focused on surviving.

The flames screamed all around me while I fought so hard not to die. There was no blood, but I could feel the coldness of dying creeping closer. Suddenly I stopped breathing. It was horrible, and at that moment my instincts became alive. It told me to get away, to breath, to live, but no matter how much I tried, I couldn't make him move... I started to feel so dizzy and I fought to stay counscious. Then... I started drifting away, I... just couldn't. Not anymore. I was tired. I stopped struggling, and my heart beat vanished.

_Am I really... Dying?_

Everything spinned around me... I didn't feel anything anymore, I didn't hear anything.

Then...

I died.

**''Heh...How does the death feel like?''**

I don't know. I was dead for sure. He killed me, didn't he? Then, why the hell did I still hear his voice?

I opened my heavy eyes and found myself staring into those cold, blue eyes which were locked in me, expressionless. He was holding me like I was some stuffed doll, yet I couldn't still move well. It took me a while to understand that this was what he meant by 'uniting' with my demon. He had killed my humanside completely. He had made me the demon I already was... I was a newborn demon. I laughed at him hysterically and brushed my hand through my messy hair.

_''It feels shitty...''_

Suddenly the room around us melted. I heard screaming and Gehenna Gate appeared on the floor. He pulled himself away from and pushed me into the strange material which was filled with screaming faces yet the liguid looked like blood.

This time I didn't resist as I had in the first time, not that I had any streght in me left. Now I knew that by uniting myself with him had _killed _the human in me, but yet everything was still dizzy and hazy.

I closed my eyes for a moment which seemed to last an eternity. I tried to gather my thoughts but it was impossible while hearing that painful scream inside my ears. I was so tired too, I felt myself drifting away...

I just remembered Shiro's figure standing right above me, looking down on me, smirking evilly, hearing his voice calling me before I sank through the gate.

**''Welcome to hell, my son.''**

_''I'm wondering... if I will ever again touch your warm skin without devouring it bloody... But I think that only by seeing his face would make me so happy...''_

End Of Rin's POV

* * *

><p><em>Burn... Burning's sweet<em>

_Fall... into the blackness..._

_Endless darkness awaits..._

_Scream, struggle, despair... _

_...Yet you aren't able to regain anything..._

_And then... the warmth wraps you into it's heat._

_And you burn..._

_Next, the coldness surrounds your naked body..._

_Then... _

_You die..._

He opened his eyes. He looks so fragile as he lays on the bloody ground. 

His hair is messier than usually, his eyes red from crying.

Suddenly he starts coughing when he realizes that this isn't a dream. 

Breathe,, prince, breathe. Low and good. Yes, just like that.

You see, even after death you must breath. Oh, now he startled, his eyes filled with fear.

Don't be afraid, we won't burn you... yet. 

He opened his mouth, but he couldn't say a word. Then he coughed blood. 

He looked so tired now yet he was terrified. We smiled at him and made him tremble. 

Why was he afraid? He wouldn't be able to die anymore... we said we wouldn't burn him. Does he scare us? 

Dislike us? Why would he? We are a part of him anyway... Now, don't scream. 

Let's go to sleep, my dear, beloved prince. Let yourself rest... the hell has waited for you 16 years.

* * *

><p><strong>Back To Assiah<strong>

Bon's bow

I am not sure where I am. I hear voices, but my body feels numb. I hear echoes of sounds, but I canno't speak. It's annoying. I need to hurry up and get to that idiot or he'll seriously do something stupid again! He is hurt! He needs help! But how can I... how can I find him? How can I help him? How can I save him and protect him so that he won't ever again need to suffer? How can I when I'm not even sure about myself?

_I... would do anything for him... I... I'm not sure if I can live without him. I have started to love him too much. _

Suddenly the voices became louder and it made my head ache. I tried to open my eyes, but they were too heavy to lift. I wondered if I was still asleep? But the voices were so real.

**''...He's about to wake up!''**

**''Are you sure? To me he looks as dead as ever...''**

**''Don't be like that Kamiki-chan! He doesn't look that bad anymore!''**

**''Yeah, yeah, asshole. Whatever...''**

**''ANYWAY! ...Look closely his eyes!''**

**''Bon? Can u hear us, dude?''**

Something touched my hand. I could feel it... but it was so light, like just a brush.

**''Are you awake, Bon?''**

I knew it was Shima talking. I regonized his voice, but I couldn't move. I wanted so much to tell them about Rin! Quickly! But I couldn't move my mouth... I couldn't even blink properly, goddamnit! I hated it! This hopeless feeling of being useless. I need to save him! I love him, and he's wounded! He's suffering. I love him! Love him so much it hurts... I need to get better. I need to since I love him.

**''Hey, something's wrong!''**

**''G-go get a doctor..QUICKLY!.''**

**''BON! Stay with us! Don't leave us!''**

_Aah.. now they're probably freaked out... But I need to tell them it's okay; I'm not gonna die. I'm gonna get better soon and save Rin... But somehow my body feels so heavy. It's hard to breathe._

Slowly I felt myself drifting back into uncounsciousness, and their voices faded. I managed to mutter his name, but I wasn't sure if they heard it... but I did and for a second it felt like he was near... so close yet unreachable for me. As if I could touch him, but he's too far away from me. Why are you all crying? I am not dying... yet I feel like crying,

_All... the sounds vanished quietly. If I could still keep dreaming about him, I'd be so happy. I would fill him with happiness and make sure he wouldn't ever cry again or get hurt. I would protect him... Too bad it's a bit too late now._

_''...Rin...''_

* * *

><p>Back to Rin's pow.<p>

_''Everywhere is hot. I can't feel anything else than this unbearable hotness. It burns my skin, leaves it sore and aching. There's nothing else alive than this fire, meant to burn everything into ashes.''_

I came to my senses, but I didn't want to open my eyes. I saw a dream, a good one, where we all were spending a lovely, nice day on the beach. I heard Bon calling my name, and it sounded so real... like he really had been beside me. The dream ended when eveyrything was washed away by this heat.

The air was surely on fire. The temperature must have been near 100 degrees.

I coughed and regretted it right away; I had drawn attention. No, I couldn't see them... but I sensed them, hear them, even _felt _them. They were so close... drawing into me, inhaling me inside them, closing me in, trapping me into the corner... I could smell their desires, their sins... they were too close.

_Demons. Billions, and millions of them. Everywhere. _

''So, otouto... you ended up here after all, ne?'' That voice was so similar, too familiar. His voice was filled with mocking, excitement, evil atmosphere... all those were the same as our darn father...

I opened my eyes, and found myself staring into green eyes. Amaimon smirked at me, and moved a bit farther from my face so I could have a look around. I was lying in a red, strange-looking sofa in a huge room. Amaimon was sitting beside me, looking down on me, glaring at me, eating me with his green eyes... It made me shiver.

''Where... are we?'' I asked and regretted my question right away. It made Amaimon's smirk widen and quickly he grabbed my hand and yanked me up.

''Wha-'' I couldn't finish when he dragged me to one of the huge windows and almost pushed my head out.

I was speechless when the view in front of me became clear:

Gehenna stood right in front of my very eyes clear and real.

I found myself trembling both in fear and shock. Imagine it yourself: A red land with no real ground. Everything's simply on fire, everything's painful, filled with nothing but horrifying things. All the poor souls who ended up here... I wouldn't ever imagine something like it. The demons were everywhere, raping, torturing, tearing, biting, sucking, cutting, eating them alive, playing... It was so horrible. I could see that there was a huge burning lake in the center of the bloody mess, and the 'sky' was only a mere red cover which showed no escape.

The place I was at was the only 'material' thing in the hole place. It was a huge, castle-looking building which was built very high and from steel and rock. It wasn't welcoming as a 'home' should be, but it was far more better than the horrible mess of suffering down there...

Amaimon was staring at my expression with a wicked smile on his lips, and soon I backed away from the window. I let myself fall back to the sofa, and closed my eyes. It didn't help: I could still smell it. I could try to block the image away from my mind, but the feeling would last. I tried not to think about it, I still heard the voices of hell. I buried my face into my hands and trembled.

''Does it hurt?''

I startled and jumped away. Amaimon had come so closer his lips hand touched my ear.

''...''

I was too shocked to say anything but then I noticed how the desire burnt in his green eyes which had gone darker. The boy himself looked somehow different. No... He looked the same, but the athmospehre was different, more dangerous and thrilling.

''You look like you're in pain. Let me help you...'' He said and licked his lips. ''W-what?'' I asked confused as he pinned me into the sofa with his body. His hands pinned my own to my sides, and blocked my way. I was still weak and exhausted but I still wasn't going to let him do as he liked. I started to struggle and tried to push him off of me, but surprisingly I noticed that he was was too strong. In fact, he was heavy as rock.

While my eyes widened in horror, his twisted smirk widened as he stared my useless fight.

''Didn't you know, otouto? Here we demons are home, and our existence becomes more real... so you can give up...'' He said and leaned to kiss my cheek.

I closed my eyes as his wet tongue stuck out and touched my skin.

_''You have no control here.''_

There was a certain, threatening ring in his tone which made me alarmed right away. Of course I'd freak out! No way I wanted any other touch me than Bon, and this crazy imbecile the less.

The panic started to get a hold of me and I started crying while he roughly undressed me leaving only my white blouse which he tore open. There I was again, my leg spread like some dirty whore, ready for anyone to fuck.

Tears ran down my cheek but this time I didn't feel sad, I only felt burning rage inside my veins. Fear cherished it, made it harder to think. When he pushed his wet finger inside me, I screamed.

He hit me and threw me on my face to the floor.

''Don't try to resist anymore! You belong to me now!''

I have ever seen Amaimon behave like that: he was really like a different person. I could only see how his eyes had darkened by the desire, how his breath was low and hard, and how his body was moving violently.

He wasn't playing around, he was a demon and acted like a demon should.

''What about me? Am I acting like I should? How should I act now?''

A realization hit my head when that thought came to my mind. That was right. I had come here to learn how to control my flames, how to be a demon. Shouldn't demons _desire _pain, desire sex? While I looked at Amaimon I noticed that he wasn't even looking at me; he only sought pleasure from my body. Should I do the same? Be selfish and take what was given? Didn't I come here to fight not to die..?

Suddenly his movements stopped shockily as I intertwined my hands around his neck and pulled him closer. His eyes widened, but he didn't stop me as I licked his cheek. I moved down to his neck and bit down. Amaimon swallowed and had completely frozen. I moved a bit away and looked into his eyes.

''What is wrong? Didn't you want this?'' I asked and made a sound that resembled like a purr. His eyes softened but he looked a bit unsure. It made me feel confused but I had already made my decision.

I moved to kiss him. I drew my tongue out of my mouth and touched his dry lips making them nicely wet. I pushed a bit on them, asking for a permission to enter but he was still hesitating.

A sudden anger filled my head and made me impatient. I'm not sure what happened but suddenly I found him under me. I forced his mouth open and immediately filled it with my tongue. Something snapped in him as he came back to his senses and he started to kiss me back.

The kiss was nothing like what I shared with Bon. There was no love, no lovingly feelings, only pure desire and want to satisfy the need of sex. I didn't even care anymore even if it was Amaimon, I just gave up on those selfish emotions inside my head and let myself be swiped away.

When he entered me, I buried myself deep into my mind and hid myself there. I kept moaning and thrusting my hips but I wasn't really there. I kept kissing him and holding him but it wasn't really me there doing that. I would stay alive no matter what, learn everything I could, go through any pain I needed to, kill Satan and return back home. I opened my eyes and glared over the red sky outside the dorm.

_Someday I'll return, and take all there dirty memories back with me and burn them. With that, I can surely keep living for you... because I have noticed that no matter what happens to me.. I can always return with a bright smile on my face if only you're there to greet me. I can always come back but only if I know you're there waiting for me..._

Amaimon startled a bit as I smiled, but not for him... I reached the sky with my sweaty hand and smiled.

_**''So please... Wait for me...''**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**Rain: Oh, this was soo painfull to write! I am sorry for the rushed up scenes but I'm really out of ideas! School is killing me! Anyway, I think Blue Flames will end in the next chapter so this is the last change to tell me your opinions. I really enjoy writing but I think my talent shows better in hard yaois ;) anyway, i'm sorry for the mistakes and stuff. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS!  
><strong>


	10. Author's note

**Author's note.**

Sorry, my dear readers! I have had a hard time with my studies and gotta say that i'm kind of stuck with the last chapter. I mean, I want to end it well and good but I don't yet have any ideas about it. I have started to write it, but i'm not sure when i'll finish it. Please be patient and feel free to ask me any questions if you have some. I promise the last chapter will contain more rin and bon and maybe some amaiXrin stuff.. we'll see ;)

See you later!


	11. Paint with Blue

_**Warnings: Yaoi, (means boyxboy) violence and blood. Don't like, don't read!**_

_Others: ENJOY!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>9: ''Paint with Blue''<em>

_''I dwelt inside the fire waiting for it to burn into ashes._

_It was still so strong yet I couldn__'__t hold it with my bare hands._

_Sooner or later I'd be born from those ashes,_

_I__'__d be awoken after that.__._

_And after being born,_

_I'd spend the eternity with you.''_

_I was not sure... I didn't know... or maybe, I just didn't want to. How many days, how many weeks, how many years has it been already? I had lost in my counting...but I knew here time goes differently than in Assiah. I have not aged, but I have... matured I could say. My eyes see things a bit different what I used to._

''Rin, the time's up.''

I opened my eyes and shivered as in cold. Slowly I moved up from my bed and sought the speaker across my bedchamber.

My brother stood in front of the black doors and smiled wickedly at me. I sighed deep and inhale the hot air inside my lungs. I'll never get used of his company. Amaimon hasn't changed either, but usually he spends a lot more time with me that he used to. This whole time I have been going through the _training. _I wouldn't call it a normal training, because it's really nothing like it.

_It's a torture._

First of all, being a demon isn't that easy. You need to learn how to be a demon before you may call yourself a one. And after going through their treatment... I'm not sure what I am anymore.

Satan created the sins which demons commit. And there're seven deadly sins: lust, gluttony, envy, pride, sloth, wrath, and greed. After facing all of the face to face, I can say I know what real hell is. It's so bitter sweet. I rose up and walked over him. After these days I have grown physically over him and now he's couple inches smaller than me, but he's still older and more experienced. It wouldn't do any good to opposite him so I greet him as I usually do.

_Kiss him._

_Touch him._

_It's like fighting._

_And it hurts..._

Amaimon led me through the halls of the Palace of Hades. The passages were filled with pictures of different kinds of suffering. It wouldn't have been that bad, but the pictures were really _alive, _they were moving. Inside the pictures, there were billions of lost souls trapped in their torture and they wouldn't be able to get out. The green haired boy didn't even glance at the moving pictures, but I closed my eyes from their twisted glares. He was a demon, why would he bother?

When Amaimon opened the huge black doors for me, he grabbed my sleeve and kissed me one last time. ''Don't let him break you too much...'' He said grinning and let go of me. I watched when the demon king turned around and disappeared into the darkness. Not that I cared, but he always made me feel a bit better since he made me remember my real home: Assiah.

I breathed in and swallowed.

_There's no escape._

_I can't escape._

_I need to focus._

I stepped inside his room. My eyes automatically searched him and found him sitting on his raven black throne, his wicked smile playing on his bloody lips. On the hall of Satan there was no light anywhere, there was the small sounds of moaning, growling, whispering, and so sneering. I hated how the atmosphere changed when I stepped into the room. The focus was on me; on my body, on my flesh sticking like thousands of needles. I walked to the center and breathed out. I bowed before him, my father.

''I'm here.''

It was usually the only words I would say. I wouldn't speak with him because speaking with him hurt me. We didn't need words; our blood spoke to each other. They called and squeezed my veins painfully.

They were calling me... calling me to _kill._

_Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill... Kill him. _

The blood of Satan was poison. It didn't have anything good in it; only the death. He was smirking now when I rose up and stretched myself.

''Good boy...'' he said and rose up. He was a small man, about my height, with a face of a young man, but he was older than anyone I've ever met. His eyes were smiling like his expression was, but the smile contained no warmth: It was cunning and cold. He walked down from the throne and came to stand right in front of me. There we stood: the father and the son... ready to kill each other.

He bared his white teeth at me and smirked wickedly.

''Come.''

And with that I attacked.

With a speed he threw me on the floor and I hear the sound of bone cracking but I didn't have time to scream. Right away I turned around and faced his fist which punched the breath out of my body. I spun around and hit the floor again. I heard chuckling, but I rose up as fast as I could.

Our fight had barely lasted two minutes, and I was already limping. I could thank the power of my blood since my wounds were already healing. I spat the dried blood away from my mouth and looked at him. He stood there, that same smile on his face, steady and ready for my next move.

He'd laugh at me, say ugly things from his ugly mouth but he couldn't reach my soul. This was the way he used to train me. He'd beat the shit out of me, and try to draw the real monster from me but he hadn't managed to do that. We wouldn't use our flames' cause here they'd suck the energy out of our bodies. I had tried to control them, but if I called them in here, the flames would go totally berserk and out of my control. He said that by finding the true demon in me, I'd be able to control my flames. Satan had tried many things on me, but he wasn't getting tired of me since he had waited for this moment many years.

_We had all the time in the world... I wouldn't die before I'd be able to control my flames._

_**In order to kill him, I**__**'**__**d do anything.**_

He tried to break me, and that was the only thing left before he'd accomplish his goal. Satan wanted to use me to make Assiah fall into his hands by destroying the Order and kill all the exorcists... but secretly I knew it wouldn't ever happen.

_I won't be broken. No matter he'd do, no matter what would happen I won't break. _

_I have promised not to._

_I promised it to someone very dear._

After half an hour he stopped killing me. I was all bloody, bruised and couple of my bones had cracked. I couldn't fight anymore, but I could still keep my ground. I stood proudly and stared into his very eyes. He seemed to be pleased by that but I hadn't been able to land a hit on him. He turned around and walked back to his throne. The whisperings were returning and the atmosphere changed back to suffocating.

''You have done well today...'' He said lazily and smirked showing his teeth at me. I wouldn't ever answer back to him, or show any weakness but sometimes this urge to scream at him filled my head and just made me speak just like now.

''I... I hate you so...'' It was only a mere whisper but the hall was suddenly filled with laughter. The laughing was so mocking, so piercing it would've made anyone cry their eyes out, but not me. I just stood there, cheeks a bit reddish by the humiliation but I wouldn't stop staring at him. Satan chuckled and looked extremely amused.

''Haha, good boy! I didn't expect anything else from you, Rin! You have to be _rewarded _from your good work...''

My eyes snapped open with fear.

''No! Not again!'' I screamed and tried to run back to the door but they were tightly closed. I couldn't open them but I kept hearing that threatening laugh behind my back, and the sound of whispers getting closer to me. I turned around to see so many demons, female and male, coming closer to me. This was a rare opportunity to them: to taste a human flesh for I was still a half demon. I could see my dad, sitting on his throne, looking down on me with a evil smirk playing on his lips once again.

''D-don't come closer!'' I screamed but it didn't help.

He laughed when the demons reached me. I tried to struggle as always but they only got even more excited by my fight. There were too many of them, I couldn't fight them off me. They smiled lovingly and licked their lips hundreds of eyes glowing in the darkness. They took a hold of my limbs and forced me down. I just closed my eyes and prayed it to be over fast, but as always, it lasted so long.

After a long time, I returned to my room by the help of Amaimon who had had looked feeling slightly bad for me, but he never helped me. When I got to my huge bed, I curled up and cried. I rarely cried nowadays but a rape was still a rape and it hurt

. Sex was the only thing I didn't get used to in here. Before, sex had been a comfort, and thing done between two lovers, to feel good to connect with the one you love. Here, in hell, it was only a tool to get pleasure and pain, and get fed. Some demons live by having sex and they love it. It doesn't really matter who's your partner and what do they feel as long as you get what you want. They're so selfish.

_There__'__re no feelings. No love or hate. They only wanted to satisfy themselves and it wouldn__'__t matter who they raped._

_I... hate it._

But I knew... that I just needed to force these painful feelings away. I needed to concentrate on surviving and learning how to control my flames. After that, I'll kill my father and return back to Assiah. I will return to see Yukio, to see my friends, to see _him. _

I still hear him in my dreams. Usually he comes, kisses me so tenderly, holds me close and speaks to me. But after the dream is over, the safe feeling will be also gone with him. And it hurts.

I squeezed my pillow and trembled. I didn't want to know how many years I still needed to be there, because knowing that I won't be able to see him, hurts. Everything in thinking about him hurts. So I won't think about him. I block him away and seal those memories to the time I return. _I will return back. _

''_I will surely kill him and learn to control those monstrous flames of mine and return back! I promise!__'__'_

**After six years**

Bon sat outside in the middle of the huge terrace. Three years ago he had returned from the Cram school, educated as an upper class exorcist and he had taken over his dad's place in the temple. He was still young and having a hard time practicing and dealing with the demons. He hardly had any time for himself. Luckily he had many good friends to help him with his work. Shima and Konekomaru were now his underlings but he never treated them like ones.

Bon had matured much and grown taller and stronger. He had passed the final exam with great grades and he was respected by the people. They never doubted him but followed his lead with trust.

The man sighed and rubbed his aching eyes. He hadn't been able to sleep well… actually he had not had a good sleep for many years. The pictures of the burning world, the war around him had stolen his sleep and his dreams were chaotic and filled with dying and screaming people.

He couldn't forget no matter what he did they always came back haunting him. He remembered the faces of the dead, and the faces of those who were dying. He remembered the burning buildings and the demons coming up to them endlessly. He remembered how he almost died due the huge explode, and he still had the wounds in his right leg but he was happy that it didn't need to be amputated.

But the memories haunted him and blocked his mind far away. For many years he had not been able to feel happiness or particularly anything. It felt as his spirit had died and his heart fled from him.

The young priest sighed again and closed his deep brown eyes. He felt the fresh breeze on his skin and the warmth of the sun felt so good but he didn't seem to notice it. Somehow it had been really peaceful for many months already and there were no signs of demons anywhere.

People had started to believe that the God himself had killed the Satan and destroyed the Gehenna. But as always, Bon wouldn't believe it. He knew it was not the case but something else. He was that kind of man who didn't except the world change by itself. Bon knew that they needed to fight to gain the peace but he was happy that there hadn't been any problems for a while.

It was good for them all to rest and use this rare opportunity to think about something else. He himself had not been able to think anything else than protecting the temple and the people. But now that he actually had some time for himself, he was not able to stay calm.

He was alarmed and ready for any threatening thing to happen anytime and that only stressed him and the people around him more. Bon had decided to take a small distance for his people for a while so he had traveled to the mountains into his family's cottage really near the temple. He laid down the terrace and crossed his hands behind his back. He listened to the peaceful silence and felt himself getting really sleepy. He didn't feel anything, but he was sure that if he fell asleep all those nightmares would come back to him. Bon opened his eyes once again to look at the blue sky above him and feel the relaxing atmosphere around him.

Suddenly his mind was filled with great sadness when he started to remember things he usually kept away from his mind.

He actually had a reason to be alarmed and worried. He knew the reason but he wasn't sure if he wanted to remember it. The reason hurt him deeply. It hurt him even more than the death of the people he loved.

_But how many years it has already been? How many years__…__ before these nightmares started to haunt me? How many days since I thought about him? How many weeks since I talked about him? Planned to save him? How many hours since I dreamed about him?_

_How many seconds__…__ I loved him?_

His world had shattered in that day. His loved one, the dearest one for him, had left him and now he was gone. Bon wasn't sure if he was still even alive or had he transformed into something else his feelings would never reach anymore. Bon been interrogated about the utter annihilation of Cross Academy, but he had not been able to tell them anything. He was also brought before the court but he hadn't told them anything. Mephisto Pheles and Yukio were the only ones he was able to tell something but first of all he was in deep shock and recovering from his wounds which had almost taken his life.

The wound in his leg hadn't been fatal but he had lost a great amount of blood it almost stopped his heart. It had taken two months to recover completely and after that Bon had been really depressed and haunted by his nightmares the most. The only reason why he had been able to continue his studying was the promise he had made in that day. He had promised to save his loved one. That drove him to study really passionate and his life had a meaning again. He was able to live on and wait for his opportunity to save his lover.

_But that chance never came._

Bon couldn't enter Gehenna without the help of his lover and being a human didn't help at all. He had studied everything about hell but no book could tell him how to enter it _alive. _And to get there even in dead, he needed to commit a sin and sinning would harm others. Bon hated it and hated himself but he knew people needed him so he couldn't even kill himself. He had been ready for it, for his lover, but he had not been able to do it. The man couldn't stop hating himself for trying to forget his lover but he had cherished his memory with deep love and he had not married. He wouldn't ever fell in love with anyone, never again.

_I will love him only. My heart belongs to him even in death. Nothing will change that fact__…__ but yet it__'__s so miserable and useless. It can__'__t even save him. I can__'__t save him!_

The man sighed again and wiped the tears which had already gathered into the corners of his eyes. It wouldn't change anything to keep crying for him. His memory would surely stay in his mind forever, haunting him like some ghost but for him, it was the dearest memory. And he would stay dear forever until the time of his death.

''I just… wished I could have had more time to spend with you… _Rin.__''_

''Hey! I'm not dead yet!''

Bon's eyes snapped open and he jumped up with speed. He didn't even look who was talking to him when he already tackled the speaker and pushed him painfully to the ground. Bon pulled himself away but kept choking the older looking male under him. The man had a bluish messy hair which almost reached his shoulders. The tall man was muscular with tanned skin and he was only wearing wrecked clothing. Bon couldn't see his face clearly but he saw two deep blue eyes piercing him through and it made him shiver. Somehow the man pissed him off by his shabby appearance annoyed him greatly even if he didn't recognize him.

''WHO'RE YOU!'' Bon roared at the unfamiliar face. Suddenly the face was smirking and suddenly he was pulled into a kiss. Bon froze. It had been so many years since anyone had kissed him and all the old feelings came back to him. He was so shocked he didn't notice himself enjoying the kiss and soon the unknown person took advantage of it and forced his mouth open to explore his mouth.

''Mhhm.. w-what the he- ah!'' Bon moaned into the sweet mouth which was hungrily kissing the breath out of him.

''I'm sorry but… I can't wait anymore…'' The man muttered voice dry and hoarse.

The man rolled over and pinned the smaller man under him. Bon wanted to protest and was just about to do so, but the other man shut him up by his sweet lips. Bon groaned while feeling man's erection hit his crotch and the contact made him shiver by pleasure. He felt good and the man was such a good kisser. Why did it feel so good to be kissed by this foreign man? It made his heart beat rapidly and his struggling had lost its power completely. Bon was completely melting from the touch of this man.

When they broke away the both of them were already breathless, aroused and Bon was really confused. He wasn't sure how to react but somehow, no matter how he kept looking, he couldn't see the other male's face clearly. The hair was covering it and the only thing he could see were two crystal clear eyes staring at him closely all the time.

Bon was confused but somehow this man seemed somehow really familiar, and he smelt nice. His eyes were rather disturbing because they looked older than the man himself.

They were filled with old sadness and suffering… Bon wasn't sure if he should yell or not.

''I am… sorry. But who are you?'' Bon asked and watched as the expression of the man twisted painfully. Then the man smiled and chuckled somewhat sadly.

''I knew you wouldn't remember me… but it doesn't matter.'' The man said and leaned down on Bon and inhaled deep. Bon blushed slightly when feeling the heat of the other man and slowly he started to feel anxious.

''H-hey. Stop it.'' Bon said and tried to push the taller man away but he wouldn't move. Bon used all his strength but the man stayed on him as hard as a rock. The unknown male was unbelievably strong. Suddenly the man started to undress him out of his kimono and freaked the smaller man out.

''STOP IT! DON'T TOUCH ME!'' Bon screamed but then man ignored him. The tall man kissed his neck and sucked the flesh above his collarbone on a certain spot which made the young priest tremble. Bon had to fight himself quiet. There was no way he was going to moan! He wouldn't let the freaky man know he was secretly enjoying this but for his bad luck, he was getting erected. The man above him chuckled and pressed his hand between Bon's legs.

''What's this? Haven't you had a woman or two at all in all these years? You're overflowing so much…'' The man whispered and rubbed the hard bulge under his hand. Bon shivered and closed his eyes. He had stopped fighting and he gave up on the idea of escaping. The other one was simply too strong to handle. He was inhumane and Bon wasn't even sure if the man was even human.

''Stop… ahh… it…'' He managed to say but the man only giggled and slipped his hand under the hot fabric and started to stroke him. Bon was too drawn in by the man's lovely scent he forgot totally everything else around him.

The pleasure he was getting by the hand of the mysterious man. Bon was aware of the heating glare which still pierced him so easily. The man stroking him was staring at his face really close yet he didn't say a word and Bon was too embarrassed to say anything. He just wanted more of the unbelieving pleasure he was getting.

''Does it feel good?'' The man asked huskily and licked his earlobe. Bon startled but didn't answer negative. He couldn't.

''Aah, no. I'm…coming.'' He muttered and felt the grip around his dick tightening up.

Then suddenly, the hand stopped. Bon almost wanted to scream since he had been so close to his release but somehow he knew that it wouldn't be over. The man above him smirked and seemed to be pretty pleased.

''Good. Your body remembers though you don't…'' The man said and licked the pre-cum from his fingers making Bon shiver

. ''Mhhmm… what a bad boy you are. You must be punished.'' The stranger said and suddenly unzipped his own pants and pulled his shameless erection out of his pants. Bon looked at him too horrified to say anything. The man was too huge! Was he going to get raped by this unknown man who spoke to him as he knew the priest? Bon knew there was something familiar with the older looking male yet he wasn't sure what it was but it was making him feel slightly excited. Bon watched as the raven haired man stroked himself and grinned madly his forelocks still covering his face.

''Aah... it surely has been a long time.'' The man muttered. It seemed like he was talking more to himself than to Bon, but still the stranger kept staring at his face and it made him embarrassed. Suddenly the man pushed himself over the smaller man and licked his lips.

''Don't worry. I'm going to make you feel so good you feel like dying, my _knight.__'__'_Bon startled at those words. Where had he heard those words before? It had been so long… too long.

Then the man suddenly moved forward and Bon shut his eyes ready to feel immense pain to penetrate him but suddenly he moaned loudly. The taller man was lowering himself onto him! The stranger let out a whimper when Bon's manhood entered into his hot cavern and filled him up. Bon couldn't move or do anything. He just stared at the figure above him who was now panting and moaning so sweetly.

Suddenly the man started to resemble someone. Someone very dear to him, someone he had waited many years, someone he thought that had died already. Suddenly the man looked down on him and Bon saw his face, completely. Watery blue eyes looked into him and really went through him like a knife.

''**Bon****…****''**The man whispered and tears fell down to his cheeks.

''_This can__'__t be... true.__'__'_

Bon's hands trembled like mad when he reached for the other male's face. His fingertips touched his cheeks, caressed his nose, and touched the forehead, his eyes, his neck, and his ears. They were all so familiar. They had changed much, matured, grown older, but they were still the same. His skin was still soft and his scent was something which made him go crazy. His silky hair had grown but it had not lost its shine. The boy, after all these years, was still the same when he left. He was still the one he loved the most.

''Rin…Rin…'' Bon whispered in pure shock and he embraced the muscular body of his lover. Rin sobbed and trembled. The both of them couldn't stop trembling and while they hugged each other, the pain became more immense. Soon they were both crying.

Bon cried like he had never done before. He still couldn't believe it! Rin was back! He had returned back to his side. He squeezed the demon boy as if he was afraid to lose him again.

''Are you here really? Will you promise I won't soon wake up from this dream because I will die if it's true…'' Bon asked and hugged him even tighter it hurt. Rin's tears were wetting his hair and his face but they didn't care! The only thing that mattered now was that they were reunited again. Rin kissed him the most tenderly and shook his head.

''No! No! I am here, and I will stay beside you forever though our bodies won't.'' He promised and kissed Bon's forehead. That was enough for the older male and he started to kiss his lover with passion he had found again.

''Rin… I love you. I love you so much it hurts...'' Bon whispered to the slim neck of his lover and inhaled the sweet scent. ''Mhh... Me too… I love you, Suguro.'' Rin panted when his lover kissed the breath out of him and felt himself getting hard again.

They both became alive once again and started making love. They were in unbelievable ecstasy and soon they found themselves trapped into the great pleasure which joined their hearts together.

Afterwards they were lying naked on the terrace, exhausted but really happy. Bon couldn't still let go of Rin's body but he hugged his lover with all strength he had till his hands started hurting. They hadn't spoken but they shared the same heartbeat and both of them could almost read other's thoughts.

Bon patted Rin's back and felt how his fingers touched various scars on the soft skin of his lover. He couldn't imagine the things his lover had gone through and he had changed so much. Rin still looked the same but his face was more handsome than cute nowadays. He was a bit shaken off that they boy had grown over him and looked much older.

He wasn't sure how to start speaking. It had been so many years and he had lost his hope and now he had gained it back.

Rin was also staying silent and enjoying his lover's warmth. Bon had also changed but Rin was more than happy to see how well his lover was. He knew that Bon had not forgotten him but only loved him and missed him just like he had. Rin might have suffered but now he knew all that suffering had a meaning and he would be able to live on. He smiled brightly at his lover and kissed the palm of his hands earning a sweet chuckle from Bon. The sun was showing Rin's face, and just seeing his lover smile, made Rin look more like his old-self and it made Bon's heart beat warmly.

''Rin... you're so beautiful.'' Bon gasped and kissed the demon boy softly. Rin smiled and curled up next to him.

''So are you, Bon. You haven't changed a bit.'' Rin said playfully making Bon laugh. It had been so long since the man had really laughed and now his laugh sounded truly happy.

''You're such a bad demon.'' Bon whispered and kissed the boy again. He couldn't get enough of him yet he wanted more.

After that a silence fell upon them for a long time. They were just enjoying each other's company and being there meant everything for them. They both had suffered so much to see the other one, so this moment meant everything. Bon was too happy to say it loud. He was still doubting if it was a dream or not, but feeling the warmth of his lover next to him calmed him and he could relax.

But they knew that soon they'd need to speak, and it wouldn't be easy. Bon was not sure if he really wanted to hear all those horrible things that had happened to his beloved but he was ready to carry the half of the burned for Rin's sake. He would surely be there for him and help him with everything he could. Bon knew Rin had been able to carry his task to an end but it didn't really matter anymore. He was just so glad to have him come back alive.

Rin knew it and only that, made him the happiest demon in the world. They would stay together and go through every conflict they'd face. Just because they loved each other and that love would last an eternity. They didn't need any words to tell that to each other. The most important thing now was that they met again and joined together as lovers.

Rin embraced his lover the most lovingly and kissed him. His eyes shone bright blue and his smile grew wider by every minute he kept staring at the loving face of his loved one.

''**My flames shall burn by the heat of our love****…**** Since I love you.****'****'**

''_A small flame of fire, warms me up and heats my body the most tenderly. _

_I let it embrace me, because it__'__s my soul._

_It__'__ll protect the ones I love because they love them as much as I do. _

_Blue Flames never extinguish, but they shall continue burning warmly._

_It__'__ll continue heating up my love for him._

_Forever__._

_And I shall paint my love with blue,_

_to let it as a memory of those wounds we received._

_Because my love burns for you,_

_for I am a demon,_

_ready to sin only for you.__'__'_

**-END-**

* * *

><p><strong>Rain: My dear readers... it's FINALLY OVER! OH MY LORD! It took me sooo much time to finish it! THANKS ALL MY READERS AND THANKS FOR THE COMMENTS! I know it ended pretty quick but I shall consider about writing an epilogue^^ Anyway, I really enjoyed writing Blue Flames but gotta say that now I wanna concentrate on writing something else! I'd love you to review for the one last time and tell me what was the best part pairinf etc. I LOVE YOU ALL! *Bows and leaves*  
><strong>


End file.
